Headlines
by HelloFanfiction.net
Summary: From the very beginnings: singing at karaoke nights and dancing at bars, to the amazing successes: singing at the Grammy's and dancing at Madison Square Garden, and all the love in between, this is the love story of two budding celebrities told through the headlines they make. Brittana. All rights go to their respective owners no copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so i have had this idea for a while i just wasn't sure how to finally put it into words but i think i have it now. Each chapter will be based on at least one headline that the girls make (whether together or apart), the chapter will contain the events the headline reports on. See this chapter for an example:

Please read and review.

**March 5, 2012 - Justin Timberlake's Tennman records signs new artist, Santana Lopez**

I can't believe this is happening. I walk into the office and I am met with the most intimidating security I have ever seen, but they simply smile and step aside allowing me to pass through, I continue walking, because as long as I keep walking this dream can go on forever. I walk to the elevator, I go up to the floor, I walk through the office, I shake his hand and I say: My name is Santana Lopez, I am 21 and I am from Lima, Ohio. That is the same introduction I have used since I first started showing of my talents at the age of 18. Granted before this I was showing of my talents at bars and in parks but I was still singing and that was all that mattered to me.

To say I've dreamed of this moment is an understatement. Since I was tiny, like two or three, all I have ever wanted to do is sing, it has been the only career I ever considered. When I was eighteen and finishing my senior year at McKinley High School in Lima, I realized that didn't just want to sing, I wanted to be famous. I wanted to dominate the music industry, I wanted to be in the big leagues.

My friends (Quinn, most of all) thought I was insane for never giving up, never settling down, and never taking a break, but they didn't understand by the end of high school this wasn't just a dream, it had become something I needed to do to prove to myself that I was as talented and bad-ass as I thought I was.

About a month ago I was playing a gig with my band at the Red Cockatoo bar and lounge. After finishing my set, I got off the stage to grab a drink, when Puck informed that Rob Knox wanted to meet me. I dropped my drink, I heard the glass shatter but I couldn't move. The Rob Knox of Tennman Records in Los Angeles wanted to meet me. I literally thought I might pass out. He came out and told me he was impressed especially with the songs I had written myself. He told me that he wanted to send the short videos he had taken to some of the other executives for review. He said he wanted to get me a record deal. I said I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

So Rob calls me three weeks later and said the one simple sentence that had the power to change my life forever: "We want you to come in to the office".

And that is how I ended up here shaking Justin Timberlake's hand and sweating my ass off.

"Hi Santana! I am really glad you're here. I saw some of your work and I am really impressed, and because I am the CEO I can officially say, we here at Tennman Records would like to offer you a record deal."

The next couple things went by in a complete and utter blur, I was just lucky I had asked Q to come along. Finally when I realized there was a contract sitting in front of me, I snapped out of my daze. This was important. I didn't care who was offering me a record deal or what they were offering, I was going to do this my way or I wasn't going to do it at all.

I gave them all my requests and the things that I was completely unwilling to compromise on:

My band. My band consisted of Finn my drummer, Puck my guitarist and best friend, and Sam my other guitarist, and bassist. There was no way I was willing to get a different band. They had been with me through everything and it was their hard work as much as mine that got me here.

My music. I have written my own music since I was nine, and I do not intend on stopping now. I want to write my own music, no exceptions.

My image. With Santana Lopez what you see is what you get. I don't care if you like it or not. I am not willing to change myself or my image for any record company.

Lastly my crew. I want complete control over who is around me. If I didn't pick them they aren't in my crew, simple as that.

Of course I tried to say it all a little nicer than that but these requests were everything to me and if Tennman couldn't meet every single one of them then I would go back to singing in bars in Ohio. I am confident in who I am and in my talent, I know that this is only one of the many offers I will receive if this one fails. Where there is one record label there are usually about fifteen others waiting to offer a contract and at least five who will do and give anything to have an artist with even the slightest chance of being successful.

Luckily, I didn't have to worry about it, Justin and Rob thought that the requests were completely reasonable, there was only one person who didn't agree. I had only heard of the man that sat across from me, but I knew that Jim Font was a huge fan of taking artists and remodeling them to the point where they are barely recognizable, and there was no way in hell I was going to let him do that to me. Justin and Rob quickly assured me that my request were more than acceptable and they would definitely be met, and with that I signed on the dotted line. With that I signed to a record label, I had signed my recording contract with a major Los Angeles record label under the parent company Universal, one of the biggest entertainment companies in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Okay so in general this is how it will go: back and forth between Britt and Santana, I already have some great ideas as to where i want this to go. I will warn you these first two chapters were really just set-ups as to how the two got famous and the next couple of chapters are probably going to seem like big steps forward.

As always read, review, and most of all enjoy.

**March 13, 2012 – So You Think You Can Dance winner Brittany Pierce selected as a principal dancer on Madonna's MDNA Tour**

Winning So You Think You Can Dance, you would think your career would explode but not for me. I won SYTYCD in 2010 and only now two years later has someone recognized me for it. I mean don't get me wrong I was so happy to have the prize money so that I could get Lord Tubbington into a treatment facility for his drug addiction but I really thought I would get more job offers after being named America's Favorite Dancer.

But really I shouldn't complain because Madonna as in Madonna the Material Girl has asked me to come on tour with her as one of her principal dancers. This means I will be touring Asia, Europe, North America, and South America. The only thing that would have made it better was if she asked me to choreograph some of the numbers but I know my time will come.

Or at least that is what my mom always told me. Ever since I was little like three or four my mom has told me that if I am patient and I work hard that one day all my dreams will come true. And right now I can't really bash that theory. I tried out twice before I actually made it on SYTYCD but by then I knew I had the talent to take it all.

My family has always said I am a natural dancer but they are my family, which means they are like legally obligated to make me feel good about myself. I am just glad I have my one time competitor and now best friend, Mike. Mike will tell me when I am not on my game, he will tell me when I seem a little sloppy or out of touch, and he was definitely my toughest completion on SYTYCD, which is why it came as no surprise when he too was picked as a dancer on the tour.

The tour will officially kick off in May, but Madonna's management said that they would like the dancers to be present in L.A. in the months leading up to the tour for practice, so both Mike and I are moving to L.A. this month. I am excited and a little nervous, but more than anything I am just thrilled to have the opportunity to move closer to my real dream of being a choreographer. I mean don't get me wrong I love dancing, I love it even more than I love unicorns, but what I really love is making the dances. I love putting movements with the lyrics of a song and watching the lyrics and the music come to life. There is no other feeling like it.

So yes I am Brittany Pierce, I am twenty-one years old, I am from Ohio and I am going to be a principal dancer on Madonna's highly anticipated MDNA 2012 Tour, and yes I am completely stoked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alright it's official this is now my favorite story i have ever thought of. I love that i have no writer's block whatsoever yet...

As always read, review, and of course enjoy.

**November 4, 2012 – Santana Lopez releases much anticipated first album "Story Time"**

That's right, today is the day my first complete studio album drops… and I am a nervous wreck. How could I not be? This is my first album, people have only ever heard me sing in YouTube videos of my old performances.

So here I sit running through all the tracks in my head, trying to make sure that I remembered ever last detail before the album drops at midnight tonight. I run through all the editing we did to make sure I didn't miss anything, I run through the track list for the billionth time, but just like the last fifty times I inspected the album, not a single note is out of place. Damn Tennman's editing team for being so flawless, if I have to sit here and wait with nothing to fix, I think I might just die.

"Santana take a break! For the ninetieth this album is flawless, technically, vocally, musically, flawless!"

I know Quinn is right. I am not going to find anything wrong with the album and I know I should be really happy about that. The truth is I think I am just nervous about sharing this much of myself with the world. This album is called "Story Time" for a reason, the songs in it are about stories from my life. I mean people already know I am a lesbian so there is no fear there but I still can't help but think that a lot of the most personal songs I have ever written are on this album. As if she knows what I am thinking Quinn says:

"May I remind you that when you were making this album, I asked you if you were sure you wanted to share this much of your life with people and you said yes."

"I know Q."

The truth was I did want to share this much because I feel like my fans deserve it. Somehow I have a fairly large fan-base and that's amazing because they have nothing to be fans of except for my old bar performances. Anyway these fans have changed my life and if I didn't have a reason to make music, I do now. My fans have really become my driving force for making this album, and I want to give them something concrete that will make them feel like they know me.

I calm down a little bit. Just taking that second to remember who I am, where I came from, and why I am doing this helped to calm me down.

"You could use a drink, let's go," Quinn says matter-of-factly.

I swear it's like she can read my mind, no wonder she's my manager.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Enjoy! Please review too!

**December 22, 2012 – Madonna preforms last show on MDNA Tour in Argentina**

"Britt, you have been running over those movies since I left an hour ago, it's the last show save some sweat for tonight" Mike said as he walked into the studio in Córdoba, Argentina, which was the last stop on the tour.

"That's exactly why I am pushing myself so hard. Tonight is the last night for me to impress M. I really think a good word from her would go a long way," I said as i moved into one of the more difficult moves of the show.

"Brittany I am pretty sure Madonna is already impressed with you if she asked you to come on tour with her," he argued sternly.

Realizing Mike was right I finally gave in, grabbed my water bottle and headed towards the tour bus I had been sharing with some of the other girl dancers. I walked in and took a seat on the mini couch it was a little under two minutes until one of the other dancers Melissa walked in and took a seat on my lap.

"How'd your practice go?" Melissa asked as she ran her hands over my abs.

"Ehh it was okay. I mean I think at this point I have practiced as much as I possibly can." I said trying to ignore the girl's advances.

I have kind of been seeing Melissa, casually for the last couple of months. I like her a lot but I am ready to end the relationship. Fortunately I won't have to Melissa lives in New York and I live in L.A. and Melissa has already said she doesn't want a long-distance relationship.

"Hey Melissa I think we should stop with the hook-ups and all that I mean tomorrow night we are going to be on different sides of the country, and I can barely keep in contact with Lord Tubbington let alone a girlfriend," I said carefully. I was hoping to ease her into the idea of stopping whatever this relationship is.

"Brittany come on I know this isn't anything serious, it's not like I actually thought this was going to continue after the tour. I just thought you're hot, I'm hot, lets no waste all that hotness. That be a shame right?" Melissa said as she walked towards the bunks swinging her hips provactivley.

"A complete shame" I said following her to the bunks. At this point I just thought ehh why not?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please review. Enjoy.

**December 9, 2012 – Santana Lopez holds the number one spot on the I-Tunes chart for the fifth consecutive week**

Five weeks. It's been five weeks since I released the album. In just five weeks my fame has gone from zero to twenty. This is my fifth consecutive week on the top of the I-Tunes and Billboard charts with my single "Out", but just because it is my fifth week doesn't make it any less shocking when Quinn tells me the news.

"Your fifth week Santana! That's amazing!" She screams.

And it is. It especially is because this is the meteoric rise I always predicted I would have. I should be humble and act like I don't believe it but, that's not true. I always knew I would be successful. I always knew that topping charts was a part of my destiny. The one thing that does shock me: how much my life has changed. I am followed by paparazzi everywhere I go now, my life is news, my friends, my family, my apartment, none of it is safe, my life just lost all its privacy.

The good news is my family still lives in Lima, and we all know there are no news worthy stories in Lima, my friends all accepted that this came with being my friend and as for my apartment, well it's a piece of crap so whatever.

But seriously Quinn gets calls from radio stations and news outlets all over the world that want me to confirm or deny ridiculous rumors, or give "a tell all interview". The truth is I haven't done any interviews since the release, and I'm not exactly looking forward to it.

The truth is no matter who I talk to they are going to want to talk about "Out" which is my bestselling single and is about my journey to acceptance of my sexuality. They are also going to want to talk about "Starlight" which is about my first true love, and the rumors that I am dating Shay Mitchell (which are false). So yeah I am a little nervous about going on a talk show, but Quinn says that the record label is insisting that I do at least the major press stuff, in other words: Ellen, Good Morning America, The Today Show, The View, Chelsea Lately, The Late Show with David Letterman, and Ryan Seacrest. Lord help me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay so first i want to say thanks for all the feedback i have gotten, and i also want to let you guys know that i am going to try to make the chapters longer from now on and that may mean that there will be several headlines in one chapter. Thanks again and i hope you all are still liking this story.

**January 5, 2013 – Brittany Pierce spends a day out and about with little brother Will in L.A.**

Today is the last day my family will be in L.A. with me, so my brother and I decided to spend the day together just hanging out. I missed my little brother so much. He isn't really that little, he is eighteen but to me he will always be my baby brother. I love that Will came up with the idea for my family to fly out and visit me, they hadn't been to Los Angeles yet so it was perfect (even though my mom did lose her luggage because LAX is a mad house).

Anyway, I miss seeing my brother, when I was still in Lima he and I talked about everything, we hung out all the time, we complained about Lord Tubbington's smoking to each other, Will was my best friend. Then when I left for New York, of course we grew apart but we still talked on the phone all the time and we would send each other pictures of things we did and saw, I guess that all sort of changed when I left to go on tour, understandably. Nonetheless I miss my brother and I want us to be as close as we were before.

"Will when you go back to MIT, I don't want us to lose contact like we did when I was on tour. I want to be a part of your life again" I said as we waked along the shops downtown.

"Yeah I know Britt, I feel the same way, there were so many things I wanted to tell you these past couple of months, but I decided I should wait and tell you when I saw you, but that's a horrible way to do things since we don't see each other that often."

I looked over at him, he looked over at me, and neither of us had to say anything we both silently agreed to stay in touch more.

**January 5, 2013 – Brittany Pierce and family have dinner in downtown L.A.**

For their last night I take my family to this amazing Chinese place downtown because I know my mom and my brother really like Chinese food. We have just finished ordering and there is already no shortage of conversation, one thing I really love about my family is that we never have awkward silences. We are all so close that there is always something to talk about…

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted. I looked up for five seconds to the hostess' booth and had to do a double take. Standing there is the most beautiful girl I think I have ever seen. She's wearing a short red dress that shows off her bangin body, black heels, and her hair is curled slightly so that it falls in loose ringlets down her back…

"So Britt what's next ?"

Wait is someone talking to me. Who was it my mom or dad? They are both giving me this expecting look like they are waiting for an answer, wait what was the question? Oh gosh.

"Sorry what was the question?"

"Brittany honey are you alright?" My mom asks with a concerned look on her face.

"She's fine mom. Brittany was just staring at a super-hot girl at the hostess' booth" Will says.

I give him a thanks-for-giving-me-away look, but he just replies "what?! You were being super obvious!"

"ooo Britt which one is she?" My dad asks as he looks around the restaurant.

"Dad! Stop looking she isn't there anymore" I say while trying to get my blushing under control. It was true the girl had left, she had probably gone to her table, but nonetheless she left me intrigued and embarrassed.

I don't know why I was so embarrassed this wouldn't be the first time my family and I had talked about crushes I had. Woah woah woah woah, back up Pierce, did I really just refer to this girl I haven't even said one word to as a crush? What is wrong with me, she was just an attractive woman that's all. Not a crush.

"Brittany sweetie why are you so red? You know that we are completely supportive of you being lesbian" my mom said as she tried to find my eyes.

"I know that Ma, can we just change the subject please?" I really didn't feel like talking about the girl with my parents, I just needed to get her out of my head.

"Well sure, you never answered our question anyway, what are you going to do now that the tour is over?"


	7. Chapter 7

**January 5, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones grab dinner in downtown L.A.**

I walk into the restaurant, excited to see Mercedes again. She had been on tour so much these past months that it is hard to get together with her. Mercedes is one of my few really good friends in the industry. She and I went to high school together in Lima, and then she moved to L.A. straight out of high school to become a singer, she got her big break doing back-up vocals, but soon got her own contract, and now she is really successful and on a world tour. To say she has been an inspiration is an understatement. Mercedes and I were always the ones with really big dreams and really big egos, but Mercedes always seemed to do more with hers. I think it's because she really had no doubts, no fear about moving forward, whereas I was a little more cautious.

Bottom line Mercedes has been a huge help in helping me adjust to all the changes in my lifestyle and I have to say, I have really adjusted pretty well. My album's doing amazing, and Tennman is really pleased, Quinn has been helping me with my fear of interviews, and I think pretty soon I'm going to be able to get my own place instead of sharing with Kurt, my stylist.

The hostess seats me at a table near the bar, but not before I see one of the cutest things I've ever seen. Seated at a table a few feet away is this family, they are all laughing and talking and the girl looks really embarrassed about something the guy (her brother?) seems to be saying. It's so cute and domestic, it kind of reminds me of my family back home, my mom, and my dad, and my two sisters. Gosh I miss them. But I don't linger long on the pain of missing my family because I see Mercedes walking towards me and I immediately get up to give her a big hug.

"Girl it has been way to long!" She says as she returns the hug.

"Hi love, it's been a second hasn't it?" I smile as we sit down to talk.

We talk about everything from work to Mercedes new boyfriend Anthony to my upcoming interviews. We laugh and dish, but as always it eventually comes back to work and singing, because it's what we both love.

"You are not going to believe this I found the prefect choreographer for my Grammy performance" (Oh yeah did mention Mercedes is preforming at the 2013 Grammys?) Mercedes squeals.

"She's never actually choreographed professionally before, but she is an amazing dancer and the recommendation came from Madonna herself, so I think she ought to do the trick."

"I sure hope so! With a recommendation from Madonna this girl better be mind-blowing!" I say in shock. God, to get a direct recommendation from Madonna this girl is one lucky duck.

"So what's her name?" I ask all of a sudden intrigued by such a highly recommended dancer.

"Brittany Pierce" Mercedes says as she finishes her wine.

Brittany Pierce. She sounds like a cute lucky duck.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I really am working on making these chapters longer for you guys! Please enjoy and make sure to review!

**January 11, 2013 – Brittany Pierce and Mercedes Jones get coffee in L.A.**

I am nervous. This is it. This could be my big break into choreography. In less than a month my choreography is going to be displayed for millions and millions of people to see. And I owe it all to Madonna. I didn't even know she had recommended me until Mercedes Jones (I swear I almost died when I found out it was her) called me and offered me the chance to choreograph her performance for the Grammy's. And today we are having coffee so we can run through the specifics of what she wants for the dancing.

I walk into the coffee shop and the first think I notice is how cozy the place feels, it catches me off guard. I don't know why but I was expecting the place to be more professional and kind of intimidating. I really don't know why considering I don't even know what Mercedes is like in real life. She always seems super-nice but sometimes that's just in act in Hollywood.

I order a caramel macchiato and find a seat near the back of the shop, it's not long before Mercedes shows up and orders her coffee, coming to sit with me. I get up right away and extend my hand for her to shake but she simply ignores the gesture and pulls me into a hug. It is so unexpected, and surprising, and comforting, it makes me think maybe Mercedes is just super-nice.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of a hugger" she says as we sit down.

"No don't apologize at all I'm kind of a hugger too, I just wasn't sure how professional you wanted to keep things" I say.

"Professionalism is great, but I am all about getting to know, and being friends with the people I work with."

"That's great, I wish more people in the industry were like that" I say sincerely.

"It would be nice wouldn't it" she says with a chuckle. Her laugh is infectious and I can't help but smile at it. "So Brittany what do you have in mind for the performance?" she asks.

And just like that she has caught me off guard again. I stumble over my words, I wasn't expecting her to just hand of the performance to me, I was thinking she would have a precise vision of what she wanted, yet her she is giving me all the power and letting me do whatever kind of choreography I choose for one of her most beloved singles "Sparkle".

"Well I, I uh, I was thinking it would be really fast-paced and bouncy, completely hip-hop, with just a little soul…"

As soon as I started talking about dance I regained my confidence and by then end of the meeting Mercedes was thrilled with my ideas.

"I can definitely see why M recommended you to me, you have some great ideas" She said as we walked towards the door together.

"Thanks I am really thankful for the opportunity you've given me to prove my skill not only as a dancer but as a choreographer too" I said as we exited the building.

Just as we walked out into the daylight cameras and reporters came out of nowhere flocking to take pictures of Mercedes and I, but Mercedes carried on as if they weren't even there.

"It's to my advantage really, I know this performance is just going to blow everyone away. I will see you at the studio on Wednesday?"

"Yeah" I said distracted by all the flashes around me.

Mercedes began walking towards her car as all the reporters followed her. I watched as she calmly and quickly got into her car and drove away, no fuss, no conflict, it was pretty impressive really.

**February 1, 2013 – Mercedes Jones arrives for Grammy dance rehearsals**

This was our third to last rehearsal before the performance, and overall I was feeling pretty confident. After Mercedes and I selected the back-up dancers, we went straight to work teaching them the routine I had created. They all picked it up pretty easily, now it was just about working out all the little kinks and making sure the entire routine flowed together without a single hitch.

Mercedes came in and set her bag down. I had decided on really basic choreography for Mercedes after meeting with her costume designer Kurt (was it Hummel or Hammel?). The outfit he had picked out for her was absolutely stunning but it really restricted her movement and thus a lot of dancing for her would hinder her performance.

"How's it coming?" She asked as she came to stand by me.

"It looks good, I'm just having them run through it a few more times to make sure we have everything smooth and flawless" I said.

One of the really cool things about working with Mercedes was she got really excited about things as they pulled to a close. She was always very interested in the movements, but now watching it really come together, you could just tell she was dying to get up there and give an amazing performance.

Mercedes and I had become good friends over the last couple of weeks. I went to dinner with her and her boyfriend Anthony a few times and she had introduced me to some of her friends in the business. I am just so thankful for the opportunity she's given me to really make this dream a reality.

**February 9, 2013 – Mercedes Jones wraps up Grammy rehearsals**

It is the day before the show and Mercedes, Kurt, Anthony, the dancers, and I have been here for over six hours. Mercedes did a couple sound checks, Kurt did a mock run through the dress changes, and I had been working with the dancers all day. I swear they have done this dance probably more than a hundred times, but I am determined that everything must go off without a single misstep.


	9. Chapter 9

**February 10, 2013 – Santana Lopez arrives at the Grammy Red Carpet**

Quinn gets out first then Rachel (my publicist and Quinn's girlfriend) and then it's my turn. I step on to the carpet and I immediately blinded by all the flashing cameras. I can tell Rachel and Quinn are a little startled too because they grab each other's hands and then Rachel grabs my arm and tugs me forward. We finally get away from the cameras (that is until I have to step out and pose for all the press).

Rachel starts talking about the procedure for media but I am just stunned and completely dazed. I look around me and I am surrounded by layers of people. The first layer being fellow celebrities and publicists, the second security and the third screaming fans, hundreds of them…

"Santana! Focus! Are you even listening to me? Quinn!"

"Lopez! Snap out of it! Focus!"

"What!" I ask a little impatiently.

"You can sign some autographs and take some pictures with fans along here and then you will head down this row of backdrops all you have to do is stand on the square, face the cameras, and smile. Got it?" Rachel says.

"Yeah thanks Rach" I say with a forced smile to be honest I am scared out of my mind though.

"Santana, you got this" Quinn says as encouragement. I nod and walk over to the rows of fans.

Suddenly all I can hear is:

"Oh my god it's Santana Lopez"

"I love you so much"

"You look amazing Santana"

"Are you singing tonight?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can I take a picture with you?"

I take pictures and sign autographs and the whole time I am smiling like a fool. It is crazy to think about all these people knowing who I am and wanting my autograph or my picture. I mean I always knew I would get here someday but actually being here, in this moment, it's completely satisfying in every way. Suddenly I am not as nervous. Talking to all the fans and hearing their names and getting their praise has loosened me up and reminded me that I belong here just as much as anyone else.

As I make my way back to Quinn and Rachel, I turn and wave to all the fans, who go crazy, screaming and smiling, some even crying.

I walk towards the backdrops, step onto the black square, face the cameras and smile. A real smile. Not a fake "so glad to be here" but a real "I can't believe this, thank you so much" smile. Somehow I make it all the way to the entrance of the Staples Center and I only end up getting star struck four times. Once because of Ellen Degeneres who smiles and says she looks forward to having me on the show, once because of Adele, once because of the queen herself Beyonce, and once because of Lena Dunham (I mean come on that woman is just fucking hilarious).

Quinn, Rachel, and I find our seats and sit down. Luckily we are seated next to Kurt and Mercedes for the show. I have to admit I am really excited to see Mercedes preform especially after she kept raving on and on about the choreographer Brittany.

The show starts and I calmly watch, I chat with Kurt about the fashion and with Mercedes about the people and the talent. When it is finally time for Mercedes to preform she and Kurt head back stage. I am talking with Quinn and Rachel when the lights go completely black and then all of a sudden the stage lights come on and little points of white light are reflected all around the room. I finally realize where the light is coming from. Mercedes is wearing a brilliant gold, reflective gown that is casting the light all over the room.

Mercedes jumps right in and I can tell she is absolutely killing it but what I am more intrigued by is the dancing. It is so smooth and energetic there are little pops and bounces throughout the routine, it fits the song perfectly and not one of the dancers misses a beat. I notice all the fancy footwork and I wonder how long it took the dancers to learn the choreography and how long it took the choreographer to teach it. Before I even know it the lights are out and the performance is over.

The rest of the evening goes by in a flash. I wish I could pay better attention but the truth is I am stuck thinking about that choreography and how perfectly the routine matched the music.

Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and I head to the after party and Mercedes says she wants to introduce me to Brittany the choreographer. For some reason I am really, really intrigued by this girl and I really want to meet her, which is why I am so disappointed when Mercedes says that Brittany must have already left, because she can't find her. I can't quite put a finger on why I am so disappointed.


	10. Chapter 10

**February 12 2013 – Grammy choreographer Brittany Pierce grabs coffee in downtown L.A.**

Ever since people found out it was me that choreographed Mercedes' performance, paparazzi have been all over me, I mean I knew things would change but this is crazy.

I stop by the shop that I met Mercedes in before heading to Mike's house to have lunch with him and his girlfriend Tina. Ever since my meeting with Mercedes this place has become my go to coffee place. It's so cozy and warm, and they make great coffee.

I walk in and I stand in line while I scroll through my emails. I put my phone away and look up right into silky brunette locks. They're gorgeous and it leaves me wondering who is standing in front of me. I notice her caramel colored skin, it looks so soft and warm, her arms are toned and I just know that she must give the best hugs. I can't help but let my eyes wander and that's when I notice her perfectly toned and sculpted ass. I think this woman sensed that I was looking because she turned around and looked around. I quickly avert my eyes from her glorious ass, but I can't help but feel like I know her face from somewhere.

She orders her coffee and goes to wait for it. I order my cup and go to stand by here. In any other situation I am sure it would feel awkward but it just feels kind of natural to stand so close to this woman, and I don't really know why.

She gets her coffee and turns to leave but not before I catch her name: Santana, suddenly I understand where I know her from. She's the woman from that Chinese restaurant not to mention she's Santana Lopez, I just recently heard her music and I absolutely love it. I turn to compliment her music before she leaves but I see she is already headed out the door, and somehow, for some reason, I really miss her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this story. I especially wanna thank xyz980 for your review, it really made me feel good about continuing this story. I hope these next few chapters don't feel to rushed, i just am really ready for them to just be together! As always enjoy!

**February 12, 2013 – Santana Lopez grabs coffee in downtown L.A.**

Ughh I hate mornings but I especially hate morning meetings. The only good thing about this morning is that I woke up early enough to grab my morning coffee from this really cute place downtown.

I'm standing in line trying to decide what I want when I sense someone staring at me, I turn around and look for anyone that's staring but I don't see anyone. I turn back around face the counter and quickly place my order. As I am waiting for my coffee I notice the woman ordering after me. And she is absolutely stunning. She has slightly curled golden locks, toned muscles, and legs for days. She is simple and sweet and she just seems like such a friendly person. I can't help but think I have seen her before. I quickly turn away as she walks towards the waiting counter. We stand there in silence for a few minutes but it isn't really an awkward silence like you might expect. In fact there is something kind of calming and comforting about just being in her presence. Unfortunately it doesn't last long as I grab my coffee and head out to my car.

As I walk out I remember where I know her from, she is the girl with the cute family that I saw at the Chinese place with Mercedes. I am tempted to turn around and walk back in, but before I can make a move I am swarmed by photographers, it leaves me no choice but to head to my car and drive away.

As I am driving I can't get her out of my head. Her hair, her legs, her arms, her ass, her presence. So maybe the coffee wasn't the only good thing about this morning.

**February 15, 2013 – Santana Lopez purchases new Hollywood home**

That's right, I moved. I was tired of living in a crappy apartment when I finally have the money to get a great house in L.A. The house is perfect for me a two bedroom, three bath, with a walk-in closet, an office, a pool and a spa. It is literally my dream home. And the best part? It's super private. I think I might be able to get used to this whole being able to afford things lifestyle.

**February 17, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones get lunch together before Jones returns to tour **

"Yeah, Rach I got it, March 5th, yeah, okay alright bye" I say as I hang up the phone. "Sorry Rachel just called to tell me that I have to start press stuff March 5th" I say to Mercedes.

"Are you still worried about that?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah a little bit, I'm just worried about being caught off guard or revealing too much about myself" I explain.

"Santana, come on girl! You are going to do fine… Oh my god Brittany?" Mercedes stops and turns to a blonde sitting a few tables behind us. I immediately recognize her as the girl from the coffee shop.

"Mercedes! Hey what are you doing here?" She asks. God she looks good.

"I'm just here having lunch with my good friend Santana Lopez" her eyes go wide as she realizes I am standing close by "I wanted to introduce you two after the Grammys but you left so quickly" Mercedes says.

"Oh yeah sorry about that I had some stuff I had to take care of" she says. She's so cute.

"Well Brittany this is Santana Lopez, Santana this is Brittany Pierce she did my choreography for the Grammys." Then I realize Mercedes said her name was Brittany Pierce, so the amazing up and coming choreographer and the beautiful girl from the restaurant, and the girl from the coffee shop are all the same person, and damn is she beautiful.

Mercedes' phone starts ringing she quickly walks off to take the call, and I am left standing in front of a living breathing angel.

"I've got to come clean, this isn't the first time we have been at the same restaurant, the other day I saw you in a coffee shop, I was going to tell you how much I like your music but when I finally recognized you, you had already left" Brittany says.

"No I had the same thought, when we were in the shop you looked so familiar, as I left I finally realized I recognized you from this Chinese place I had seen you at but, I had to leave so I didn't get the chance to come talk to you" I explain.

"Yeah well know I can tell you what I was going to say that day, which is I really love your music. Your songs are so deep and personal and filled with emotion. It's amazing really." Hearing her compliment me, makes me feel like I'm on top of the world, and I'm not sure why. I mean why should I care about this woman's opinion, I barely know her, but I do care, a lot.

"Well you should know I saw the Grammy performance and I was stunned by the choreography. It fit so perfectly with the music, not a single step was out of place. I've never seen anything like it. How did you learn to create dances like that?" I ask.

"Well…" she starts.

"Hey sorry guys, Santana I have to run, there's some kind of tour emergency I have to deal with" Mercedes says. "I'll call you" she yells as she turns to leave.

"Okay" I call back. "Hey look Brittany I don't know if you were meeting someone or something, but if not would you like to have lunch with me, I would really like to get to know you better?" I ask hopefully. Who am I kidding hopefully is a complete understatement. I need to know this woman, I don't know why but I need to know her better. God I just realized how awkward and creepy that must sound. "I mean don't feel like you have to or anything, I know we don't really know each other…" I ramble.

"Santana!" she stops me, "I love to have lunch with you."

I think I just died.


	12. Chapter 12

**February 17, 2013 – Brittany Pierce grabs lunch solo**

I'm standing in line waiting to order my turkey sandwich, scrolling through my Instagram, my usual lunchtime routine, when I hear this booming laugh, and I know that laugh belongs to only one person.

"Oh my god Brittany?" I hear from across the restaurant.

"Mercedes hey! What are you doing here?" I ask.

I find out that Mercedes is here with Santana Lopez the same girl I have not been able to get out of my head since I realized that she and the girl I saw in the Chinese restaurant and the coffee shop were the same person. Mercedes has to leave to take a phone call, and I decide to tell her what I have been dying to tell her about her music. When I tell her how great I think she is, she turns right around and compliments my choreography, I can't believe she is here complimenting my choreography. This is nuts. I feel so appreciated and admired, I don't know whether this is just her being nice or if she really feels this way.

"How did you learn to create dances like that?" She asks. It takes me a few seconds to stop staring at her plump lips so that I can register that she is speaking to me. Just as I am about to answer Mercedes walks up and says she has to run somewhere. If I am being honest I wasn't paying much attention, I was too distracted by the absolutely smoking hot Latina standing in front of me. Before I even know it she is rambling on about having lunch together. Normally if someone asked me that when I have only known them this long I would be kind of creeped out, but with her I can't wait to have lunch with her. I wait a few more seconds to interject because… hell she's just really cute when she rambles.

So we finally sit down for lunch, and it feels like something out of a dream. We talk about me and my dancing, we talk about So You Think You Can Dance, we talk about her record, we talk about where she came from, we talk about Tennman, and paparazzi. We talk about all sorts of things and to be honest I don't think I could ever get tired of talking to this woman. But finally I look at the time and remember I agreed to meet with Mike and Tina for dinner. That's right Santana and I had talked for four hours and now it was 5:00. I don't want to say goodbye, I don't want this to be the last time is see her, so I do something I never would have the courage to do with anyone else…

"Hey Santana, could I maybe have your number. I have to leave to meet some friends but I really enjoyed talking to you and I would kind of like to get together again." I hold my breath waiting for a response. I really really hope I wasn't to forward or spontaneous. Who am I kidding? Of course I was too forward. "I mean you really don't have to I just thought we had such a good time…"

I feel a hand on my hand, I look down and she that she has her hand on top of mine to get my attention. She notices me staring at our touching hands and pulls hers back. I immediately miss it, I want to reach back out for it, and hold it between mine and never let go, but no, pull it together Pierce.

"Brittany? Brittany!" She says a little louder pulling me from my trance. She hands me a piece of paper and I swear my heart stops. "Call me sometime" she says as she gets up to leave.

I watch her walk away, when she gets to the door she turns around and says "it was really nice finally meeting you Brittany."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait, I got caught up in the Fourth of July holiday over here! I hope this doesn't feel like it's moving too fast, it's just i like most of you (i assume) just want them to be together already! Review please and as always enjoy!

**February 19, 2013 – Santana Lopez movie night with friends**

"Santana, this is that actress I was telling you about" Kurt said as he leaned over to me during the movie.

I didn't respond. Honestly I have no idea what this movie is even called. Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn insisted that I come see it with them but, I could care less about the plot.

"Santana? Oh whatever you are hopeless."

I am actually texting Brittany right now and I know people always say don't text during a movie but come on, I mean who doesn't. I have actually been texting her a lot since our lunch. There is just something about her that keeps me interested and coming back for more, unlike this dumb-ass movie. I can't really explain why I like her so much, or why I feel so close to her so soon, it just seems like we were meant to be really good friends.

**February 20, 2013 – Santana Lopez and manager Quinn Fabray stop by Tennman headquarters Wednesday**

"Now you're actually going to pay attention in this meeting right? You're not going to be obsessively texting Brittany right? Santana!?" Quinn asks as we walk towards the office.

"First of all I'm not "obsessively" texting her and second yes Fabray I will pay attention to fucking Jim Font, it's not like his fucking opinion should matter anyway" I say angrily.

"I know how you feel about Font, but he's your boss, so figure out a less confrontational way to tell him you don't give a damn what her thinks and in the meantime just suck it up and pretend to listen."

Quinn was right there is nothing I can do to change the fact that he has power in this situation.

I realize we have reached the elevators so I figure I ought to say goodbye to Brittany before Quinn goes all controlling mother on my ass.

TO BRITTANY: _Hey I have to go because I am about to go into a meeting, but would you like to come to a game night thing at my friend Quinn's house tomorrow? It will be really fun._

I'm not really sure why I invited her I just feel like I need to talk to her and see her and be near her.

FROM BRITTANY: _If you'll be there I am down for anything._

"Are you blushing? Why? Santana! You never blush!" Quinn squeals, trying to snatch my phone.

God the things that blonde does to me.

**February 21, 2013 – Santana Lopez grabs takeout before visiting friends**

I made my way into Quinn's house carrying the food I had brought over for our traditional Thursday game night. Once a month, on a Thursday Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Kurt's boyfriend Blaine, and I get together for game night. Usually it is just really laid back and casual, but tonight my heart is beating out of my chest and it's because I invited Brittany to join us.

I walk into the kitchen expecting it to just be Quinn and Rachel and maybe the boys but there stand Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany. Quinn is smiling and Rachel is laughing next to her, and I can't help but smile at the fact that this woman has already charmed the crap out of my two best friends. She really is something.

"Hey Santana" Rachel greets in between more laughter.

Brittany immediately turns around and I am met again with those gorgeous blue eyes and that beautiful smile that lights up a room.

"Hey!" I say setting down the food and turning to hug Rachel and Quinn and finally Brittany.

She puts her arms around me and hugs me and I realize this is our first hug. It's perfect, except for the fact that it ends way too soon. I hear the front door open and close and the unmistakable voices of Kurt and Blaine, Quinn and Rachel have already left the room and are calling for us to come join them so that we can play some games.

"I guess we better go" I hear myself say. But the words are meaningless because I don't want to go. I don't ever want to leave her arms. Lopez! Come on! Get a grip this is not the time to be moving at 100 mph.

"Yeah" Brittany says a little lackluster.

We go into the room to find everyone sitting around the coffee table with a Monopoly board in the middle. I notice a seat by Blaine and a seat by Rachel. I sit next to Blaine, so that I am across from the remaining seat next to Rachel. Brittany sits down and the game starts.

Now I know that I am a competitive person and that sometimes I get really into things and it's kind of funny to watch but Brittany smiled at me the whole game. That smile that makes me feel comforted and warm.

Kurt goes bankrupt about thirty minutes in, and then Blaine goes, and then Rachel, and then Quinn, and then it's just me and Brittany. She has five hotels and before I know it I am absolutely broke leaving Brittany as the winner. Usually I would be kind of pissed off that I lost but right now, I feel fine knowing that I lost to the girl with the vibrant blue eyes.

We all realize how late it is and decide to part ways for the night. I walk Brittany out to her car. I want to ask her out again, but I want it to be just us this time, but I am worried that it will freak her out and make her think we are moving too fast. Before I can even come to a decision Brittany speaks.

"Hey I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks for inviting me. Quinn and Rachel are a lot of fun." She laughs, my heart flutters. "I want to see you again soon, I mean if that's what you want.."

"It is" I say. I don't want her to doubt my feelings for her. I just have to figure out what those are.


	14. Chapter 14

**February 22, 2013 – Brittany Pierce goes for a jog around L.A. Friday morning**

After last night I just really need to clear my head. Not in a bad way! I just have all these kind of sudden feelings about Santana, feelings that would usually take a while to sink in for me, but with her it's like everything moves at the speed of light.

I mean I really thought I was about to scare her off when I said I wanted to see her again soon, but she didn't seem the least bit bothered by it, instead she confirmed that I wasn't the only one feeling this connection. I really want to just call her and ask her out tonight, but would definitely be moving too fast so I decide to wait.

**February 26, 2013 – Brittany Pierce stops by the grocery store**

Today's the day. I can't wait any longer, I have forced myself to wait to ask her out, but I can't wait anymore, I need to see her again. So I call her. Right there, in the middle of the aisle, because honestly I can't get her out of my head. Shit! It's ringing!

"Hey San I was wondering if you maybe wanted to grab dinner with me tonight… like a date?" I say all in one breath. I cringe at the nickname and wonder if it was too much.

She giggles, causing me to drop a box of crackers I was holding. "Yeah I love to!"

I do a mini happy dance while the old lady picking out tuna looks at me like I am absolutely nuts. "Okay great" I say smiling into the phone. "Text me your address and I will pick you up around six?" I ask.

"Sounds great Britt!" she says and I can just imagine her smirk plastered on her face as she hints at the nickname I gave her earlier. I blush and hang up. So she does like nicknames.

***Later that night***

God! Why am I so nervous!? She just a girl this is no different from anyone else you ever taken on a date! Who am I kidding!? Of course it's different this is Santana Lopez! She is one of the biggest names in music right now… oh god! I didn't even think about how to avoid the press, I mean they usually are pretty lackluster about me, but they are going to be all over her! Fuck it! She is waiting and we have reservations.

I pull up outside her house. It's incredible gated and completely private looking. She buzzes me in and I pull into the driveway. I get out of the car to walk to the door but she is already meeting me outside.

I notice her casual black skinny jeans and a slightly see through baby blue top, of course she has a tank top underneath but oh god how I wish she didn't. Even when I tell her to dress down, she is still stunningly gorgeous and I can't help but stare…

"Hi Britt" she says smiling.

"Hey" I say, my mouth suddenly a little drier.

I notice how we are both just standing here awkwardly so I make a move to open the car door for her. She steps in and smiles up at me as I shut the door. I walk around and get in the driver's seat. I can't help but notice she is staring at me too as I pull out of the driveway and head towards the restaurant.

We get there just in time for our reservation. It's this great little Italian place a little outside of town, owned by my friend Sugar. I think it's perfect for the date because it is cozy, but not overly romantic and it has a nice patio facing the beach so we can sit outside. I open the door for Santana and the hostess Becky, sees me and without saying a word leads us to the table I requested at the end of the patio right next to the fence facing the beach. I picked it because I thought it provided nice privacy and I am so grateful that I at least thought about that when it came to paparazzi.

"Wow B! This place is great she says looking out at the ocean.

I am too distracted to blush at the nickname as I watcher stare at the ocean and she how the wind just barely blows her hair. Stunning.

We sit down and jump right into conversation, we order our food, I get the spaghetti and meatballs and Santana gets the vegetable linguini.

"Spaghetti and meatballs huh? Isn't that kind of boring?" she asks teasingly.

"Some might think so but I just think it is a classic" I say smiling.

We continue talking lightly until our food comes. Santana takes one bite and says:

"Oh my god! That's so good! How did you find this place?" she asks enthusiastically.

I explain to her how I know the owner and why most people have never heard of it. We keep talking, just smiling back and forth at each other and occasionally making eye contact, and then blushing. Somewhere along the way the conversation gets more serious, we start talking about family, and Santana tells me about her parent's divorce and her about how her grandma disowned her after she came out.

"I mean the good thing was my parents were always supportive of me, they never questioned my choice to be who I really was, and they came together and were really there for me during that time even though they were divorced."

Hearing Santana 's stories about going through so much pain really made me like her that much more. I realized that despite these crappy things happening to her she remains happy and successful and confident. It's incredible. I feel so comfortable talking to her and every time she smiles at me I swear I could swoon right out of my chair. When we finish our food, the check comes, and I pay despite Santana's protests.

"San! It's a date meaning I pay!" I say. She just blushes as we walk out of the restaurant. Just as I suspected we are immediately warmed by reporters with cameras. There are so many flashes everywhere. It really freaks me out because I have this terrible fear of being lost in a crowd. I feel a hand grab mine and lead me out of the crowd towards the car. I realize Santana is holding my hand and suddenly I am not as scared anymore. We get into the car and I head back towards her house.

"I'm sorry I grabbed your hand so suddenly you just looked a little lost and I know how weird it can be to have all those flashes in your face at once" She says. I find it really cute that she is apologizing for helping me.

"No don't worry about it, I actually really appreciated it. Sometimes in large crowds I get kind of scared that I am going to get lost. When I was five I was with my mom at Macy's and everyone was crowding around this one clearance section and before I knew it I was lost. There were so many people and I couldn't see my mom anywhere, and I just was so scared I started crying. Anyway I appreciate you doing that for me." I didn't mention how much I liked the feeling of her hand in mine thinking that would be moving too fast.

"Wow that sounds awful, I'm really sorry that happened to you Brittany." I just shrug because the truth is it is nothing compared to the things Santana has had to go through in her lifetime.

We pull up outside her house and I walk her to the door. We stand there for a few seconds before she wraps her arms around my neck. I pull her in close savoring the warmth of her body and the scent of coconut that always seems to waft off her. This isn't like when we hugged at Quinn's. That was nice but this… this one feels like it has some substance, this one feels like it is saying the thousands of things I have wanted to say to her tonight.

"I had a really nice time" she whispers.

"Me too" I whisper back.

We stand there for several minutes before she slowly starts to pull back, I assume she wants to break the hug but instead she presses her lips to mine. I close my eyes and pull her in closer as I realize what is happening. Her lips are so soft and gentle, they don't push, they just connect. It's not heated, it's just soft and sweet, just like Santana.

She pulls back quickly, shocked by her own actions.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she starts.

"I'm not" I say cutting off her rambling apology with another soft kiss. "Please don't ever apologize for telling me how you feel, especially if it's like that" I say smiling at the last part.

She smiles and blushes just a little.

"Good night Santana" I say as we finally break apart.

"Good night Brittany."


	15. Chapter 15

**February 27, 2013 – Santana Lopez stops by Tennman headquarters**

God that date. That food. That girl. That smile. Those eyes. (great song idea) But really I can't get her out of my head. It's like no matter how many other things I should probably be focusing on she is the only one I actually care about. Like this meeting, we are supposed to be going over the things I can and can't talk about on my press tour (that's why Rachel's here instead of Quinn) but instead I am sitting here listening to fucking Jim Font drone on and on about how I should avoid talking about being gay. He's such a prick! So instead of taking it seriously I just let my mind wander once again to the beautiful blonde with the blue eyes that look like the ocean. That girl.

**March 5, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce movie night**

A movie night with Brittany is basically my equivalent of heaven. A dark theater where no one can recognize us as celebrities, popcorn, candy, soda, and Brittany of course. Honestly I could kind of care less about the movie, I would watch anything if Britt was sitting next to me. But I picked out World War Z thinking it would be just scary enough that she might want to hold my hand or something and just distracting enough so that no one would look around and see Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce sitting in the back row.

That's one of the things I have really had to adjust to now that I am famous. People are always recognizing me, whether it's in a bar, or a gas station, or a park, they always seem to figure out it's me and then all they want to do is get pictures and autographs. It usually doesn't bother me much but it's not exactly ideal for a date. Anyway nowadays I have to sneak into the theatre after the trailers have already started and sit at the very, very back.

And that's where I am right now, the very, very back of a dark movie theater with Brittany. Heaven.

The movie starts. We're about fifteen minutes into it and even I am sitting on the edge of my seat, slightly apprehensive about what's going to happen next. I feel Brittany take my hand as jumps of the roof, reaching for the helicopter. I give it a quick squeeze. I want her to know that I will always be here to hold her hand when she's scared, whether it is because of a movie, or a crowd, or fucking aliens. I just want to hold her hand.

The movie finishes and Brittany slowly brings her head out of the crook of my neck. Honestly I hadn't even noticed she had done that. I loved it. We wait till everyone else has left the theater and then we walk to my car together.

"I picked too scary of a movie didn't I? I am so sorry Britt! I didn't realize it would be that intense…"

"Santana stop" she says as she reaches for my hand. "I loved it, it just gave me a chance to cuddle up to you and I can't complain about that" she says with a wink.

I blush and squeeze her hand again as we walk back to the car. We hold hands the rest of the way back to the car, and I feel empty when we finally have to separate to get in the car.

I drive her home. We get to her door and she slowly pulls me into a hug. This time there is no confusion when we both pull out of the hug only to dive back in for a kiss. It's soft and sweet and meaningful. Just like Brittany.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive feedback. I am glad that you guys are okay with the pace and structure of things. I know the chapters aren't always super long, but i try to update everyday and i think it is kind of fun because you got to admit, it does leave you wanting more. I also want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that has never been my strong suit and i have very little patience for editing. Thanks again for all the feedback, keep it coming, and of course enjoy!

**March 9, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce Grove Shopping Pair**

**March 13, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce get Chinese food in downtown L.A. **

**March 14, 2013 – Rumors spark of a Brittany Pierce-Santana Lopez relationship**

**March 18, 2013 – Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and friends go to the beach**

Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were joined at the beach Monday by four friends. The group spend the day at the beach relaxing. Both of the girls seemed in high spirits and seemed rather touchy with each other, further fueling rumors that the two have entered into a serious romantic relationship.

Lopez who from the start of her music career has admitted to being gay, even went so far as to write a song about her struggle and experience with coming out. Pierce on the other hand has been much more reserved about her sexuality, however while she was on Dancing With The Stars she said she considered herself to be bisexual.

When asked to comment on the relationship between the two stars, a source close to them said: "They have started hanging out with each other more. The relationship has really grown a lot and you can tell that the two really care about each other."

The question remains unanswered: Are Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez in a relationship?

**March 19, 2013 – Photos surface of Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez kissing**

"I mean to be honest I kind of saw this coming" I say looking at the photos.

"So you're not worried about it?" Santana said coming to sit by me in bed.

"No I mean we are dating right?" I asked suddenly a little shy.

"Well I mean I am lying in your bed, in your t-shirt, after we had dinner last night, so…" she said with a giggle.

I lean over to kiss her. It's true Santana Lopez is laying in my bed, wearing my clothes.

"Okay but I want to make it completely official" I say. I put my laptop down on my bedside table, I turn to Santana and hold her hands, "Santana Lopez will you…"

"I swear to god Brittany!"

"Be my girlfriend! That's all I was going to ask" I say holding my hands up and smiling at how nervous she got.

"That was mean!" she says with a pout.

"Oh whatever you loved it" I say leaning over to kiss her. We stay there for a few minutes kissing softly before I pull back and say "you never answered my question" I smile.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend Britt!"

**Okay I know this one was short but i promise the next one will be longer. It is going to be the one where Santana finally does her interviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**March 20, 2013 – Watch Santana Lopez on the Ellen Show today!**

I think I might throw up.

"My next guest is a rising star in the music industry, she released her first album Story Time in November, and her single "Out" just went platinum in the United States, please welcome the lovely, Santana Lopez!"

Oh god. Right, left, right, left, one foot in front of the other Lopez.

I walk out and I'm immediately shocked by the screaming coming from the audience. I wave and smile even though I feel like this is completely nuts. I dance my way over to Ellen because that's what I always see people do, and pray to god that I don't look like a complete idiot. I give Ellen a quick hug and a smile before taking my seat in the red chair. And of course Ellen's chairs are amazingly comfortable, this only makes me feel more relaxed which scares the shit out of me, because I don't want to say anything I'll regret. Oh shit! Is she talking to me?

"So Santana it's been an interesting last couple of months for you huh?"

"To say the least yeah" I say genuinely, everyone laughs including Ellen.

"Okay so first off tell us a little bit more about yourself, even though everyone in this audience probably already knows you like the backs of their hands" she says with a laugh.

I laugh.

"Well I am from a little town called Lima in Ohio, I am of Puerto Rican, German, and African American descent, I…"

"Wait, what?"

"I am half Puerto Rican, a quarter German, and a quarter African American."

"Wow! That is quite the mixture. Do you speak Spanish?"

"I do. I am fluent in Spanish actually." I smile.

"Wow! Okay so you're from Ohio, how did this all start?"

"Well when I was six I started taking piano lessons and I loved it, I realized how much I enjoyed playing music. Then I added in guitar lessons, which is when I got into songwriting, and I really discovered my passion. And then when I was a senior, my Glee club coach asked me what I wanted to do with my life and I realized that all I really wanted was to be powerful and famous. I wanted to be one of those names that everyone hears and instantly knows. So I started preforming my own original songs and some covers in bars and little gigs around town. Then Rob Knox of Tennman discovered me and the rest is history."

"Okay so which would you say is more important to you fame or the music?"

"You know when I was younger I probably would have said the music, in high school I would have said fame, and now I think I would say the fans."

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean, as much as it kind of freaks me out to have so many people that know me just as well as some of my close friends, it is really flattering. Making an album is a real bonding experience for me and my fans, because they are eagerly awaiting it and that only makes me want to get it out sooner for them to enjoy. Ultimately you know they are the reason that I am here and I can't thank them enough for that, the least I can do is always put them first."

I hear the crowd burst into cheers and I glance backstage and see Rachel give me a quick thumbs up and I know I have made it through the first obstacle.

"So let's talk about 'Out" Ellen says after the crowd calms. "Obviously the song is about your experience with coming out as a lesbian." There's a pause for the crowd to cheer some more, "What made you want to write such a personal song?"

"I mean for me the album is called Story Time and that's because a lot of the songs are inspired by experiences and stories from my life, so it is already a really personal album to begin with, and then it is kind of like, I know how much it means to my fans, especially my gay fans, to have a strong, out celebrity to look up to and I just wanted to give them that in a way and I also was kind of looking to just lay it all out on the table you know?"

"Absolutely! I totally agree! Is it hard being a lesbian in the music industry?"

"It can be, I have fore sure had my ups and downs these past few months, and there are always going to be people who don't agree with my choice to be who I really am but at some point in my life I really just stopped caring about what everyone else thought, and realized that the haters really don't matter and that as long as I am happy and confident in myself, no one else can touch me. And that is something that I would really like to instill in my fans. As long as you are happy and confident in yourself and who you are, you're untouchable."

That was all it took for the crowd to go completely nuts. I finally turned to face the audience and saw that every single person was on their feet clapping and cheering. I swear I might faint.

"Okay so here's my question. Here you are a strong, out, proud, confident, successful woman and you're single?"

I blush and not just because Ellen just listed of a string of compliments.

"Well actually I am not so single anymore." As I say those words I can't help but smile at the thought of my beautiful blonde girlfriend.

Ellen smiles and laughs a little bit. "So what does that mean, does that mean you're in a relationship?"

"Yes. I met someone and it is going really, really well."

"Is this person blonde?"

I smile at the question because I know Ellen is just trying to make me embarrassed. I'll tell you one thing; she won't get away with it.

"Yes, yes she is."

"Does she have blue eyes?"

"Like the ocean, yes."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Brittany S. Pierce."

**A/N: **Again guys i really apologize for any mistakes, I am considering getting a Beta, but i am not sure yet. If it gets bad enough that it keeps you from reading please let me know!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** This is short because it is meant to be an actual article about the events instead of just a headline. I also wanted to mention that i am not sure if i am going to continue to do headlines for every single chapter. It is getting somewhat hard to have headlines fit in naturally with the plot. I would love to get feedback on how you guys feel about some chapters without headlines. Let me know please and as always enjoy.

**March 20, 2013 – Santana Lopez confirms she is in a relationship with Brittany Pierce**

Santana Lopez went on The Ellen DeGeneres Show Wednesday to talk about her first album and her very successful single "Out". However the conversation ended up being less about business and more about the singer's personal life.

The highlight of the interview by far was DeGeneres teasing Lopez about her rumored relationship with dancer and choreographer, Brittany Pierce. DeGeneres is known for making her guests slightly uncomfortable or embarrassed, but instead of avoiding the questions like most guests, Lopez answered the host's questions without a hint of embarrassment. In fact Lopez even went on to confirm that she and Pierce are in fact in an exclusive relationship.

The couple is added to a relatively short list of gay couples in Hollywood, including the likes of Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka, Elton John and David Furnish, Ellen herself and her wife Portia De Rossi, and Sara Gilbert and Linda Perry. However Lopez and Pierce are by far the youngest on this list.

The two had been rumored to be together for a few weeks, but suspicions really started to become more sensible when pictures leaked of the two kissing at the beach with some friends.

So what happens now? The world waits patiently to see how the two handle their relationship in public.


	19. Chapter 19

**March 23, 2013 – Brittany Pierce spotted visiting Santana Lopez Thursday evening**

I drive up to Santana's house surrounded by paparazzi. It's gotten pretty bad since we went public. I mean people aren't really aggressive or anything, (probably because they are afraid of what Santana might do if they are aggressive with me) but they are everywhere. I pull into her house, put my sunglasses on and step out of the car, turning quickly to see the photographers crowding Santana's gate to get pictures. I turn around and head towards Santana's house.

**March 28, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce spotted leaving dinner in downtown L.A.**

I fumble a little with the keys until I finally open the door to Santana's house. I feel her wrap her arms around me and before I know it, I'm shutting the door and pushing her up against it, laying sloppy kisses all over her neck. I quickly reach around grabbing her thighs, signaling for her to wrap her legs around me. I pick her up and carry her through the house, which I now pretty much know my way around, to the bedroom. I set her down in front of the bed. Just when I think she is about to lie down on the bed she flips around and pushes me down. She leans down on top of me quickly crashing our lips back together. I gently slide my hands underneath her shirt. I rub all over her back and her sides just reveling in how soft her skin is. This is great, just making out, but I'm not going to lie, I want more.

I gently tug at the hem of her shirt letting her know I want to take it off. I am a little nervous about her reaction, but she quickly sits up and smoothly pulls the shirt up and over her head, letting me know that this is not like the other times we've made out. I barely feel her pull my own shirt off because I can't stop starring at her body. I mean I knew she was hot from the moment I met her, and I have always admired her boobs but damn.

She stopped after she took my shirt off, I started to get a little nervous, but I felt better once she starting running her nails up and down my sides and my abs, making me more and more turned on by the second. I grabbed her neck pulling her back down for another kiss. I started laying soft kisses on her neck, as I moved up to her jaw, and back down again. I was so preoccupied with giving her beautiful neck the attention it deserved I didn't even realize she had kicked of her shorts and was now in just her underwear and bra. She reached in between us and began undoing my own pants, I kicked them to the floor as I reached behind her back and undid her bra.

She suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me up as she took off my bra and then laid me back down. But before we went back to kissing I flipped us over again, rolling so that I was on top of her. Don't get me wrong Santana as a top is fucking hot but, I just can't control myself around her, especially now.

I lean down and start kissing her neck again, slowly moving down towards her boobs. I finally get there and I can't help but touch them. I start running my fingertips over her nipples, and when she responds with a moan I take one in my mouth and swirl my tongue. I can tell she really likes it so I do the same thing to the other one as well.

Somehow she has managed to slip her leg in between mine. She starts rubbing her leg against my center and I can't help but let out a groan as I feel myself get even wetter than before.

"San" I pant trying to signal to her that I need more.

She gets the message as I feel her hand slip into my panties. She slipped her index finger in and started rubbing my clit with her thumb. I knew I wasn't going to last long so I quickly reached between us and did the same thing to her.

That was it. We started thrusting into each other and placing soft kisses up and down our necks. It really didn't take long for us to both unravel and fall back against the bed, panting.

I looked over at the naked girl lying next to me. Her hair was spread every which way all over the bed, as her body glistened with a thin layer of sweat. I swear I don't think I have ever seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. This beats Niagara Falls, The Grand Canyon, The Statue of Liberty, and any of the oceans.

I lean over and pull her into me as I pull the sheet on the bed over us.

"You are so beautiful Santana" I whisper.

She turns in my arms to give me a kiss. The last thing I remember is her placing a soft kiss on my collarbone as I drift off to sleep.

**April 12, 2013 – Brittany Pierce stops by to visit girlfriend, Santana Lopez**

I ring the doorbell of Santana's place and it only takes about thirty seconds before a beautiful Latina opens the door and wraps me up in a hug. I love Santana's hugs, they're like being surrounded by soft, warm caramel. I close my eyes and just rest there in her arms. I feel her breathing softly and I place a quick kiss to her collarbone, before pulling back and looking into her chocolaty, brown eyes.

We've been dating for a few months now (two to be exact) and I honestly have never felt so close to someone before, I'm not quite sure what it is about Santana but something just draws me into her and makes her completely irresistible.

"Hey" I whisper.

"Hi" she says softly with a smile.

She leans in for one more kiss before pulling me into her kitchen. I sit down on the bar stool at her counter as she goes back to the stove to continue cooking. I can't stand being this far away from her so I walk up behind her and wrap my arms loosely around her waist. I rest my head on her shoulder and place a few soft kisses on her neck.

"Britt" she warns, "I'm cooking, you're going to make me distracted and then the food's going to burn, and then the house itself is going to burn."

I laugh softly at her exaggerations but I move to stand next to her. I see her smile and I swear it feels like mini people are bouncing on mini trampolines in my stomach.

"Here" she says holding up a spoon with food on it.

I take it into my mouth and I can't help but smile, of course she's an amazing cook too! This girl is perfect!

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing! What is it exactly?" I ask.

She gives me a quick smile. "It's this traditional Spanish dish my abuela taught me how to make, before she kicked me out of her life of course."

I can hear the anger and slight sadness in her voice. I wrap my arms around her and pull her face to look at me in the eyes.

"Hey, it's her loss and my gain" I say. "If she hadn't reacted that way you wouldn't be the strong confident, beautiful, successful, intelligent, funny, sweet woman you are now."

I can see the tear fall down her cheek. I reach up and gently wipe it away with my thumb. She pulls me in for a kiss, and in that moment I know that I am in love with Santana Lopez.


	20. Chapter 20

**April 22, 2013 – Santana Lopez racks in four Billboard Music Award Nominations**

I don't think I have ever held my breath this long in my life. Rachel is looking up the nominees right now. This is it, if my name is on that list; it means I have really made it. I grip her hand harder.

"Honey, relax, I think my hand's about to fall off" Brittany whispers in my ear.

"Right sorry Britt, I'm just really nervous."

"There's no reason to be nervous, of course you're nomina…"

"I got them!" Rachel hollers. "Okay Top New Artist: One Direction, Gotye, Carly Rae Jepsen, PSY, and SANTANA LOPEZ! Santana you did it! You're nominated!"

All I can register are Rachel's screams and Brittany giving my hand a squeeze. I look over at her and see nothing but pride on her face. I want to win just to see that face again.

"Oh my god S! You're nominated for four different awards!" Quinn says.

"What!?" I hear myself say.

"Yeah, you're nominated for Top New Artist, Top Hot 100 Song, Top Billboard 200 Album, and Top Female Artist!"

This is it. I've made it.

**May 2, 2013 – Santana Lopez and manager Quinn Fabray go shopping in downtown L.A.**

"I'm serious Q!"

"Okay, okay so you're in love with Brittany. You going to propose? Going to run off together to Puerto Rico or something? Why are you telling me this?"

Quinn was busy looking at some floral dress in one of those really hipster shops downtown. I could care less about the fucking dress, I needed her to pay attention to what I was saying. I could tell I wasn't going to get what I really needed out of her without being completely honest.

"Okay fine, you want to know what I want? I want advice because honestly Q, I am scared shitless. I have never felt this way about someone before, and after only like two months! Help me!"

"Help you with what?! You're in love, what is there to help with!? Look Santana I haven't seen you outside of work since you started dating Brittany, obviously something is working. And I mean come on everyone sees the way you look at her, it's like she's the only person in the room. I don't understand why you would need help!"

I don't know. Maybe Q's right. I just feel like this is too good to be true, I feel like any second something is going to happen and Brittany is going to be ripped from my arms. That is what scares me, the thought of it falling apart.

"S, look if you really want my advice, take it easy. I think your relationship with Brittany is going great. If you over think it, which you have a tendency to do, you are going to end up messing it up in your head, which is going to translate to messing it up in real life. For god's sake just once enjoy being in love."

**May 18, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce grab lunch**

"Are you absolutely sure you are okay with going?" I ask again on the way to the car.

"San, we have talked about this" she says getting into the driver's seat, "I wouldn't even thinking of missing your big moment! So just breath okay!" she says with an exasperated smile.

"Okay baby" I say a slight smile tugging on my lips as I lean over to give her a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**May 19, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce early morning departure from LAX**

Santana reached out for my hand as we got off the plane. I quickly grabbed it tight knowing that within minutes we were going to be surrounded by flashing cameras. Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, and I made our way quickly through the airport only stopping to get in the car that was waiting for us. We got in the car and I relaxed a little more but Santana didn't let go of my hand, it made me happy. We pulled away from the airport headed to our hotel to get ready for the awards tonight.

**May 19, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce arrive on the Billboard Music Awards blue carpet**

To be honest the whole "red carpet" doesn't freak me out as much as just regular paparazzi, I think it's because on red carpets there are restrictions and there is a set procedure, in other words it's less chaotic.

We are currently in the limo with Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt on the way to the MGM Grand Garden Arena, that's one place I never thought I would be. I look over at Santana and I can just see how nervous she is. I don't blame her. I reach over and take her hand. She looks at me and I smile a reassuring smile at her.

"You look really good in that dress San." She's wearing this short red and gold sparkly dress, with gold jewelry, it's all from some really famous designer, but all I know is that I am the luckiest woman alive. My girlfriend looks absolutely gorgeous; of course she looks gorgeous all the time, but still.

"You're sweet babe," she says leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. That's when I notice Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt staring at us.

"What?" Santana asks facing the other three.

"Oh nothing," Kurt says. "You two are just super cute that's all."

Santana rolls her eyes embarrassed. Other people might not have noticed her embarrassment, because she does a good job of hiding it, but I can always tell when Santana is embarrassed. She says ethnic people don't blush, it's a lie, she blushes all the time when I flirt with her.

We pull up in front of the carpet and Quinn gets out first followed by Rachel, and then Kurt. Finally I step out to a burst of screaming. I turn around to help Santana out of the car, and I swear the screaming increases ten-fold.

We stop so that Santana can sign some autographs. Rachel is in the middle of talking to me about the procedure for these things, when a security guard comes up to us.

"Excuse me Ms. Pierce, some of the fans were wondering if you were going to sign autographs too?" He asks nicely.

I'm speechless for a moment. Never in my life would I have thought people would want my autograph. I mean come on, I'm not an actress or a singer.

"Yes she will be" Rachel answers for me.

"Wait what?" I say to her as the security guard smiles and leaves. "Rachel, I don't know the first thing about autographs!" I insist.

"Britt, come on what is there to know, you go and sign your name on a piece of paper for them" she says.

I glance over at the fans. A lot of them seem to be watching Rachel and I talk. I guess it couldn't hurt to try it. I cautiously walk over to a little girl who looks like she is maybe seven or eight, and a teenage girl who looks to be about seventeen or eighteen.

"Oh my god! Hi Brittany! We are huge fans!" The older girl says talking about her and the younger girl.

"Hi, what's your name?" I ask a little dazed by her enthusiasm.

"Maggie and this is my little sister Grace!" She says excitedly.

I look down at Grace who looks really happy and kind of nervous.

I sign the older girl's paper and then I kneel down in front of the younger girl.

"Hi Grace, I'm Brittany," I say trying to get her to relax a bit.

"I know my sissy and I watched you win on So You Think You Can Dance," she says proudly.

"Aww, well thanks for watching. So your name's Grace right?" I say signing her paper.

"Yeah." She says with a smile.

"Cool, I have a best friend named Grace." I say giving her back her paper. She smiles up at me. I stand up and wave to her sister before moving on to sign some other autographs.

I sign about ten or fifteen more. I stop and look behind me to see Santana smiling proudly in my direction. I turn around and walk back to her, lacing my fingers with hers.

"They love you baby, just like me" she says with a smile.

I pull her into a tight hug; I kiss her lips lightly as well pull apart and head towards the cameras. I know I complain about the flashes and how it is scary, but I feel like I could face that and so much more, any day with Santana by my side. She pulls me onto the carpet and into her side as she smiles into the camera. I place my arm on her lower back and smile straight at the cameras. It feels great. The rest of the carpet goes great. Every once in a while though I find myself just staring at Santana, I can't help it, I'm in love. She catches me once and nuzzles her face into my neck, I'm pretty sure everyone knows she's embarrassed then. We finish up, as Rachel commends us for doing a great job. We make our way into the arena, and find our seats. The show starts and I can feel Santana tense up even though it's not even time for her category yet. I put my hand gently on her knee getting her to look at me. I give her a reassuring smile and I can feel her relax a little.

"I'm sorry Britt, I know I am too nervous, I just can't…"

"Don't apologize, I just don't like to see you tense" I say genuinely. She leans over, gives me a kiss on the cheek, and then directs her attention back to the show.

The show continues on and I can tell that Santana is completely captivated watching all the performances and awards. I know I probably should be too, I mean for god's sake I am surrounded by some of the biggest names in music, but all I can think about is how Santana is holding my hand, and how I never want her to let go. I watch as two more presenters take the stage, and the words Top Hot 100 Song come onto the big screen. Santana squeezes my hand tighter and I can feel Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt tense near me, hell I tensed up too. This is a big moment for her and all I want is for her to win that award and to see a smile on her face.

"And the winner is… 'Somebody I Used To Know' Goyte feat. Kimbra!"

I swear every single one of deflates. I look over at Santana who stares straight ahead, with a sad smile on her face. I know she is just trying to be a good sport for the camera. She doesn't want to look to disappointed, but I can feel it. She's sad. It makes me sad. I squeeze her hand softly and bring it to my lips for a quick kiss. She gives me a sad smile and then returns her attention to the stage. The rest of the show goes by pretty quickly. Santana's other two categories are announced, she doesn't win either one, but these two don't seem to mean as much to her as Top Hot 100 Song did. Each time I look over at her and she has a blank, determined expression on her face. I just want her to win Top New Artist, because she really does deserve it. Her album is flawless and you can feel the heart and soul in each one of her songs. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met and she deserves this. She needs to win.

I watch as Jennifer Morrison walks onstage to present the award for Top New Artist and this time I'm the one who squeezes her hand harder. I want this for her.

"The nominees for Top New Artist this year, are some of the most extraordinary Billboard has ever seen. They have accomplished feats that are beyond my imagination, here are the nominees for Top New Artist."

We watch them roll the clips of the nominees and I can't help but smile at Santana's. They have "Out" playing in the background while it shows clips from her music video and behind-the-scenes stuff. God she's amazing.

"The winner of Billboard Music Awards, Top New Artist is…"

I feel all five of us take a collective breath as we wait. It feels like hours.

"Santana Lopez!"

"Oh my god San! You did it!" I can't help but jump out of my seat and scream.

I watch her jaw drop as she stands up and moves to give me a kiss. I kiss her lightly as she makes her way towards the stage. I remain standing along with everyone else.

"This is nuts, I mean of course I wanted this, but I didn't think it would actually happen. God. I have so many people to thank. My family of course, my sister, my manager and best friend, Quinn, my publicist Rachel, my beautiful girlfriend, my stylist Kurt, Rob Knox, Justin Timberlake, everyone at Universal and Interscope, but most importantly my fans. I want you all to know how much you mean to me and that no matter what anyone else says, you are worth it, you are beautiful, you are special, and you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Thank you so much! I watch her turn around and exit and I can feel the cameras on me rapidly move to the far right stage. She comes back out after about fifteen minutes, with the biggest smile I think I have ever seen. She's gorgeous and sexy and cute all at the same time. I can't help but ooze with pride. She sits down next to me and pulls me in for a kiss.

"I am so proud of you Santana," I say looking right in her eyes. She squeezes my hand.

It's true I don't know if I have ever been more proud of someone in my life. But then again I don't think I have ever been this in love with someone in my life.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Okay i know it isn't much and that it is a huge cliffhanger but hey it can't all be fluff and happiness! I promise the storm won't last too long! I have had this kind of a plot twist in mind for a while so, i am glad i get to move forward with it. Sorry it's short, but hopefully i will have more for you tomorrow! Enjoy!

**Santana Lopez: Meeting at Tennman Offices - May 24, 2013**

"Santana come on this is a big meeting! Stop texting your girlfriend for ten minutes!" Quinn nags as we walk into the building.

I realize that yes I should probably be paying more attention when I am walking into a meeting with the four people who have made and have the power to break my career, but hey my very sexy girlfriend is texting me, can you blame me for being distracted?

"Why is this meeting so important again?" I ask as putting my phone in my purse and get on to the elevator.

"Rob asked for me to keep it a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yeah but I am pretty sure you'll like this one."

We step of the elevator and I see Rob sitting at the conference table with Justin and my heart starts to beat a little faster. Justin never comes to these meetings, meaning this has to be something huge.

"Hey Santana! Congrats on the win! We are all super proud!" Justin says pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks JT. Hey Robby!" I say with a grin, I know he hates that nickname.

"Hi Santana, you're going to want to sit down for this news."

My stomach is doing flips, I would think they are dropping me or something but Quinn made me think it was something good. At this point I am just scared and confused.

"So after getting several messages from your fans and even an online petition we have decide to grant their wish and yours and give you your first headlining tour!" I hear the words come out of Rob's mouth, but I can't believe them.

"Wait what!? Quinn why didn't you tell me this! I thought you were going to fire me or something!"

"God no you're doing amazing!" Rob says. "So what do you say? You ready to take this to the next level?" he asks.

I can think of only one thing that would keep me from saying yes: Brittany. I don't know if our relationship can handle that type of pressure yet and I definitely don't want to mess this up.

"Let me think about it."

**May 26, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce get take-out**

I haven't told Brittany yet. I haven't told her that I have the biggest offer of my career sitting right in front of me. I haven't told her that I really want to take it. I haven't told her that I'm worried about what it might to do us. I haven't told her anything yet.

We get back to my place, eat the Thai food we got and the whole time it's awkward. It's never been awkward with Brittany before, I hate it.

"San are you okay? You seem a little off."

I look up at my sweet girlfriend who has a look on her face of genuine concern and I know I have to tell her.

"Britt, I have to tell you something, Tennman offered me a headlining tour."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait guys! I apologize for any errors i was in a little bit of a hurry to get this up for you guys! Also I hope you notice i wrote in a little tribute kind of thing to Finn/Cory. I can't imagine Glee without him, RIP Cory. Enjoy guys.

**July 26, 2013 – Santana Lopez wraps up her debut North American tour in Los Angeles**

Santana Lopez will play The Staples Center tonight as the last stop on her first headlining tour. Lopez started the tour in June taking her girlfriend and choreographer/dancer for the tour Brittany Pierce along with her.

One of the few bumps in the tour occurred in mid-June when Lopez's record label Tennman announced that Lopez's tour would only visit North America. This caused immediate and intense backlash from fans, who begged Lopez to visit them all over the world. Lopez's publicist Rachel Berry released a statement that Lopez herself had written in response:

"Although I would like to visit each and every one of you, I am inclined to take the advice of my record label and come off the road. It saddens me to have to tell you all I won't be visiting you, but I guarantee that I will be coming to visit each and every one of you at some point. Please never forget how much you mean to me."

The tour continued on with few hiccups and now the star is bringing it home literally to Los Angeles.

**BRITTANY POV –**

Yes, I decided to come with Santana on tour. It's been… interesting to say the least. I know for sure now that I want to be a choreographer and not a tour dancer. I mean going on tour and visiting all the different places and seeing all the fans is amazing, but tour life is just not for me. There really isn't any downtime because you're always moving, you're away from home, and everything is unfamiliar and weird. Plus there is no privacy which means few sexy times with Santana. We still found a way somehow though.

I would go on tour for the rest of my life if it was with Santana though. Watching her sing night after night to hundreds of screaming fans is incredible. Every night she takes my breath away, and makes me fall more in love with her, and the coolest part is that you can genuinely see she is enjoying herself. I love that I got to choreograph all her numbers. I love that I got to find movements to express all the emotion in her songs. I love her.

We have been together for four months now and I have never felt this way about someone after only four months. I still haven't told her I love her though, I guess I just feel like I haven't found the right time and that when I do I will just know. I'll feel it.

I feel someone wrap their arms around me from behind and look back to see Santana softly kissing my neck. She's dressed in the outfit Kurt made her for one of her numbers and I love this one because it really shows off her boobs.

"Hey you" I say smiling as she moves up towards my earlobe. "Don't you dare start anything you can't finish, San! I say warningly

She smiles at my empty threat and I feel her lips curve upward on my neck. Just when I am about to turn around to kiss her fully, Kurt comes out of nowhere and grabs her whisking her away. She looks back at me with a pout and I can't help the smile that forms on my lips.

**Few hours later…**

I am running through the choreography one last time with the dancers, tonight is Staples Center so I know it has to prefect. It has to be perfect for Santana, because she is already perfect so everything else has to be prefect to. I can hear Finn, Puck, and Sam running through the music again. I really like Santana's band. I've gotten to know them a lot more since we've been on tour. My favorite is Finn, he's kind of goofy and silly like me and he isn't that good of a dancer but I mean how can he be he's like seven feet tall, he is just a really nice guy. I also notice Rachel running around frantically with her phone practically glued to the side of her face. I don't worry too much sometimes it just seems like she goes a little nuts.

**An hour later…**

It's almost time. Finn, Puck, and Sam are out on stage. The rest of us (Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Santana, and I) are walking out towards the platform that Santana will rise up on. She steps on handing her water bottle off to Quinn and leans down to me for one last "good luck" kiss. Not that she needs it, Santana's shows go off without a hitch, because well she's Santana and she's perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **To answer you're questions: Yes i do take into account what you guys where you guys want the story to go, and yes a lot of this is stuff i have been planning in my head. This whole chapter is something i have been planning for a while so i hope you guys like it. Don't worry i won't make you guys wait too long after this big cliffhanger. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming.

**July 28, 2013 – Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez get frozen yogurt in Los Angeles**

"Don't eat it too fast or you'll get a headache Baby" I say as I see Brittany dive into her froyo. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh yeah" she says as she slows down.

We are sitting at one of the tables on the back patio of our favorite Pinkberry. We always come to this one because the back patio means we are away from the cameras and the paparazzi at least for a little bit. Theoretically at least, I mean the idea of being truly away from it all, while really nice, is almost impossible. I realize I have zoned out when Brittany reaches for my hand. I intertwine our fingers as we finish our yogurt.

I love these moments, where I just get to sit with this woman I love and just be in this moment. I look over at my girlfriend and I can see she is oblivious to my stares, as she watches a little boy play with his mom. I look at Brittany and wonder if she and I will ever get to that point. The point where we have a family and a more domestic life away from all of this. A year ago I would have cringed at the thought, but now Brittany's here. Brittany changed the game, she changed my life. She changed the way I think, the way I feel, the way I see things, and all for the better. She has made my life complete. I realize that I have never voiced those feelings to her. I should.

"Brit…" she looks over at me. I open my mouth to finally tell her everything…

_This girl is on fire... This girl is on fire... She's walking on fire... This girl is on fire..._

"Hey Quinn" I say picking up the phone. "Now's not really the best time. Can I call you back?"

"Santana this is important." She says. I start to get a little worried Quinn never uses my full name, it's always just S, or Santan. I can still hear the shock in her voice.

"Okay," I say the worry creeping through my voice, Brittany turns to look at me. I can tell she knows something is off. She gives me a slightly concerned look. "What's happening?" I ask slowly, still not sure if I want to do this right now.

"Rob is being forced to retire."

"What!?"

"Yeah Justin has been trying to stop it for months, but the board is pushing him out, he is going to be gone by the end of the month."

"How can they do that to him?!" Brittany is now looking at me a with concern written all over her face.

"Santana, you're missing the big picture here. Yes it sucks Rob is being forced to retire, but you're not looking at what this means for you. This means Font is going to bring in his own guy. Font is going to have the majority."

My body goes stiff. A lump forms in my throat, I can feel myself getting angrier and angrier. I feel my hand ball into a fist and I can see Brittany start to get more worried.

"Santana we have to go in this week for a meeting with Justin, Font, and whoever his new guy is, and I don't think it is going to be a good one."

I swear I can feel the steam shooting out of my ears.

"I talk to you later." I hear myself say into the phone.

"Don't do anything stupid or rash!" I hear Rachel yell from the background. I hang up the phone. I sit there fuming for a few minutes before I turn to Brittany.

"Rob is retiring, Font is bringing in a new guy, and I have to meet with them next week."

From what I have already told her I see her put together the connections in her mind. She reaches for my hand.

"Let's go home" she says quietly. I wonder what she means by "home," my house or hers, the thought is quickly pushed out of my head by the returning anger. I let Brittany lead me out to the car, surrounded by paparazzi the whole way. I now know why Rachel warned me not to do anything stupid, if Brittany weren't holding my hand and leading me quickly to the car, I might just lose my shit on all these fucking cameramen. Might go all Kanye on their asses. I hear the car unlock and Brittany let go of my hand. I quickly get into the car and shut the door, giving myself no time to blow up. Brittany comes around, gets into the driver's seat, and backs out of our parking space.

The drive takes about ten minutes but it feels like an hour. I just sit there looking out at the passing scenery, fuming with rage. We finally get out and I notice we are at my house. Brittany takes out her copy of my key and unlocks the door. I walk straight into the kitchen. I lean on the counter and drop my head into my hands. The rage is gone, and now I am just left confused and sad. This is it. It's really over, just like that.

I feel Brittany snake her arms around me and hand me a bottle of water. I straighten up and take a sip, trying to hold back the tears, threatening to run down my cheeks.

"San, you're not sure they are going to drop you. Maybe Justin was able to help in the situation, I mean he is the CEO after all."

"Yeah but Britt, the board makes the final decision, and we all know that board is just a bunch of egotistical white men, who know nothing about music. I can't believe my one real shot at my dream is over already, and it is all because of one stupid son of a bitch who can't deal with not controlling every single fucking thing!"

I feel the anger come back into play. Brittany turns me so that I am looking right into her eyes.

"Hey, this is not the end. I don't care what happens this week, if there is one thing I know about you it's that you are not someone to just lie down and watch your dreams shatter. Santana Lopez gets right back up and shows the haters why they are wrong. This is only the beginning San."

I can't help but think that last sentence relates to more than my career as I lean in for a soft kiss.

**July 31, 2013 – Santana Lopez heads to Tennman meeting after retirement of producer Rob Knox**

Quinn, Rachel, Blaine, and I walk straight through the lobby. We take the elevator up to the sixteenth floor, and the whole time I hold my head high. Brittany was right, I am Santana Lopez. If these assholes want to drop me, then they have another thing coming. I don't usually have to bring Blaine, my lawyer, to these meetings but today is different.

We step off the elevator and walk right past the receptionists desk and straight towards the conference room. Before I open the door I am stopped by Justin.

"Santana, I need to talk to you in my office for a second." He says and I can tell he isn't happy. "This isn't looking good Santana, Font had brought in his new guy and he has convinced the board that we need to drop you."

"That's ridiculous why would anyone go along with that?"

"You know as well as I do that the board knows nothing about talent and music. So all Font had to do was come in and make a case about you being too edgy and too liberal of an artist for the label. I tried to fight back but I can't stop this Santana. Font brought in his new guy who of course supports dropping you as well, and I just don't think I am going to be able to do anything Santana. I think they are going to drop you today."

Justin looks down at the floor and I can see the genuine regret and pain in his expression.

"I wish there was more I could do." He says quietly.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and sighed.

"It's not your fault. You tried."

I stand up to leave.

"Santana," I stop, "for what it's worth, I think you're incredibly talented and I have no doubt that you will move on and continue to do amazing things. Please don't give up, this doesn't have to be the end."

I smile. "Someone very wise told me the exact same thing. Don't worry I am going to make them wish they had never dropped Santana Lopez." I turn and leave the room.

Blaine, Rachel, and Quinn stand as they see me emerge. The four of us stand tall, compose ourselves and one after the other we walk into the office to settle this. I remember Brittany's words "this is only the beginning."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I know it is short but i will have more for you soon. Didn't want to keep you waiting to long with this cliffhanger.

**July 31, 2013 – Santana Lopez heads to Tennman meeting after retirement of producer Rob Knox**

"That is absolutely absurd! Santana is perfect for this label!" Quinn shouted at Font and the new guy Jeff. We had been in the meeting for over an hour and I've got to hand it to Quinn for being strong, especially because I know she is just as nervous and scared as I am. At this point if I go down in flames, so does Quinn, so does Rachel, so does Kurt. Not to mention all my fans who have been loyal to me from the very beginning. I want to continue to make music for them. I feel tension start to creep back into my body.

"Look the bottom line is a lesbian artist is not what this label needs right now, she is turning people off" Font says. I feel myself snap.

"No you look, I am the best thing to happen to this label since Justin Timberlake started it. You don't want to admit that because you are just a homophobic asshole who can't deal with someone else being in power. At this point I am the best thing you have. The world is changing, people are becoming more accepting, and this is the way music is moving, so I don't really have to worry, you do. I say man up and deal with not having all the power now, or fall apart later. Regardless of what you choose to do, it won't matter to me. I'm done. I'm done with your homophobia. I'm done with you trying to change me. I am done with Tennman."

I reach for the pen and sign next to the clause in my contract that says I can leave whenever I please (something I made them put in when I first signed with them). I date it. Justin signs it with a sad expression. Quinn signs it. I turn to leave and stop.

"Oh and don't think for a second that I am going to let you get away with dropping me for being a lesbian. We'll see you in court."

And with that I leave the Tennman offices for the last time. Okay world, here's the beginning, what have you got for me.


	26. Chapter 26

**August 1, 2013 – BREAKING! Santana Lopez splits from label Tennman Records**

Today management for singer-songwriter Santana Lopez, confirmed the rumors that Lopez has in fact spilt from her record label. Rumors of big changes at the label began circulating Sunday when it was announced that long-time producer, and the man who discovered Lopez, Rob Knox was retiring. This meant big changes for the management at Tennman, and sparked rumors of possible issues with the label's currently signed artists.

Lopez first signed with the label on March 5, 2012, and released her first album "Story time" under their management on November 4, 2012. The album as well as Lopez blew up immediately, debuting at number one in twelve different countries, including the U.S. Lopez received praise from several music publications, including Pitchfork, MTV, BET, Rolling Stone, XXL and The Source. Rolling Stone's Jon Dolan has praised her for "bringing back the classic songwriting style everyone loves."

This all begs the question why would Tennman drop such a promising artist. The answer may lie in the management of the label, which includes Jim Font, Justin Timberlake, and recently hired , Jeff Rogers.

Lopez's manager Quinn Fabray released a statement on Lopez's behalf:

"Although Santana is thankful for all that Justin Timberlake and Tennman have done for her, we have decide that it is in her best interest at this time to split from the label. Santana would like to thank Justin Timberlake for always being a supportive and encouraging presence at Tennman."

It is expected that within the coming weeks Lopez and her team will make the announcement regarding her future plans.

**August 3, 2013 – BREAKING! Santana Lopez files LGBT discrimination lawsuit against Tennman records**

It was announced today, only two days after her decision to split from the label that Santana Lopez is in the process of filing a lawsuit against Tennman records. Lopez is claiming that she was discriminated against based on her sexual orientation. Lopez has accused the label of having intent to drop her form the label based on her sexual orientation.

Lopez's lawyer Blaine Anderson, who specializes in LGBT law, released a statement Saturday afternoon regarding the lawsuit:

"My client feels as though she was unfairly discriminated against based on her sexual orientation. We intend to fight this discrimination. Ms. Lopez is considered a role model in the LGBT community and intends to uphold that image by fighting against this discrimination."

If Lopez's representatives can prove probable cause then it is likely the case will be taken to court in the coming months.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **I'm glad you guys feel spoiled and that you are going with this twist. I am excited to explore this future.

**Monday August 5, 2013 – Santana Lopez and her team reunite at her house**

We sat around the living room. Rachel and Quinn pouring over the notes on the various labels that wanted to sign Santana. Kurt and Blaine reviewing the possible options for independent work and Santana with her head in her hands.

Since the news of her lawsuit broke, she hasn't left the house. I can tell she is upset and worried, but I think she is starting to get restless too. I lift her chin to look at me as I place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"It will be okay."

She just gives me a sad smile as I rest my head on her shoulder.

***two hours later***

"I get it Rachel! I get that I need to make the fucking decision quickly but after my dream record label turned out to be so fucked up, I kind of feel like I should take things slower in my decision this time!" Santana shouted.

Kurt and Blaine sat stunned by how quickly things had escalated between the two. Rachel looked on the verge of tears while Quinn hugged her and gave Santana a death glare.

"Honey that was little much, she's just trying to help," I say quietly. She sighed.

"Rach, I'm really sorry I am taking it out on you. I'm just worried and stressed. I'm sorry Rach." She says wrapping her in a hug.

When Santana finally calms Rachel down and comes to sit by me again. I notice Quinn's face. I swear her jaw is touching the floor.

"Okay so what do I do guys?" Santana asks. I can tell she is worn out and confused, she has never had to go through something like this. If this case goes to trial, it's really going to wear her out then.

"You have a lot of offers on the table, I know you're not really to get involved with another big label, but you have some small one's here too," Quinn says finally gaining her composure again.

"You also have the option of going independent," says Blaine. "It's going to be a lot of work and you would probably want to hire some more people to help out, but you would have total control."

I look at her along with everyone else in the room.

"How do I go independent?" she asks quietly.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Sorry guys! i know this is short but i hope to have more soon! For now enjoy!

**August 8, 2013 – Tennman Executives speak on Santana Lopez lawsuit**

Following the filing of a LGBT Discrimination lawsuit against them the executives of Tennman Records have come forward. Producer James Font denies that there is any truth to the allegations that the company had plans to drop Lopez based on her sexual orientation. Font said in a statement to the press:

"That is absolutely preposterous. We pride ourselves on treating everyone fairly. I am not sure the events to which Ms. Lopez is referring and I don't know why Ms. Lopez would make up such rumors."

On the other hand CEO and founder Justin Timberlake's comments were very vague and much less sure:

"I hope that we can all get to the bottom of this very soon. I don't know if there is any truth to the claims. I have the upmost respect for Santana and her work. I have nothing but love for her and I hope that for her sake we can get to the bottom of this."

When asked what this means for his company, Timberlake is quoted as saying:

"Restructuring for sure. I don't want to ever have this happen again. Even to have claims that my execs may be discriminatory is a disgrace."

It seems as though the lawsuit will have an effect on the record label no matter what the verdict.

**August 12, 2013 – Santana Lopez officially going independent**

Santana Lopez the up and coming singer-songwriter announced Monday that she has made the decision to create her own limited-liability record label. The decision comes a little over a week after Lopez made the decision to split from her former record label Tennman records. In addition Lopez has filed a lawsuit against the label, claiming LGBT discrimination. It is expected we will see action on the lawsuit within the coming months.

In the meantime Lopez and her team have been considering the singer's next move. In an official press conference Monday morning, Lopez announced that she and her team will be forming a small, privately owned limited-liability company, called Snixx LLC.

The star was joined by her co-owner Quinn Fabray, who will also double as the company's business executive, Rachel Berry the person in charge of the company's publicity and marketing, Blaine Anderson the company's chief legal advisor, and Kurt Hummel, the company's art executive.

Lopez simply said of the venture:

"I am excited to go into this with my friends and see what happens."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Finally some Brittany stuff! I feel like it's been ages since we visited her side of things. Enjoy!

**August 14, 2013 – Snixx LLC officially moved into an office in downtown L.A.**

**August 15, 2013 – Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez Grove shopping couple**

**August 16, 2013 – Brittany Pierce lunch with friends**

"Britt, it's happening!" Tina says excitedly.

"Oh that's cool," I say kind of lackluster. To be honest I am super distracted by a really cute text Santana sent me earlier.

"Britt, Britt, Britt!" Mike says waving his hand in front of my phone.

"Huh?" I say finally looking up.

"Did you hear what Tina said? We are opening a dance studio!" He says.

"What! Shut the hell up! Are you kidding me? That's amazing!" I say bouncing up and down in my chair.

"I told you she would be psyched!" Tina says laughing.

"But there's a catch," he says.

"Oh," I deflate a little. I got really excited only for there to be a catch.

"We don't can't do it without you, we need you to be a co-owner."

Wait that's the catch? That doesn't sound like a catch it sounds like my dream come true.

"A catch Mike really? You know that's been my dream since day one. But I don't want to do it unless I can contribute financially. I want it to a legit co-ownership."

"Deal."

**August 20, 2013 – Brittany Pierce and past competitor, Mike Chang, open dance studio "Movement"**

**August 27, 2013 – Santana Lopez attends "Movement" ribbon cutting in support of girlfriend, Brittany Pierce**


	30. Chapter 30

**September 2, 2013 – Santana Lopez visits "Movement" after announcement of court date**

I love this. I love working at a business that I own with my two best friends (after Santana of course). I love coming in everyday and getting paid to do what I love. And I get to do all sorts of stuff.

Mike and I decided that we would offer three main services: dance classes for all different ages, choreography consulting for performers and musicals and such, and one-on-one private lessons/consulting. The best part of Movement is we have tons of space.

We got a really great deal on this abandoned warehouse downtown, and we were able to turn in in to four different studio spaces, two individual offices (for Mike and I), and a lobby. The great thing is because we have so much space, people can also reserve one of the studios for private rehearsals. Mike and I share all of the teaching and consulting and Tina works as our receptionist.

It's perfect. It is my dream, and that's why I am so happy to be sitting in my office on a Monday morning, pouring over ideas for a local theater production.

"Hey Britt," Mike says walking in to my office and setting down some papers on my desk, "I was running through this last section of the Billings account and something's not right. I can't really figure which one it is, you mind taking a look?"

"Yeah no problem."

This is usually how we do it, one of us will design the choreography and then run through it a few times to work out the kinks, and then the other one will run through it with a fine-tooth comb to make sure it all fits.

I run through all the moves Mike designed and I really like it until about halfway in when I feel a shift.

"I got it. There's a huge tempo change between this move and this move, if you come directly off the reverse spin into this next step, the tempo change is too drastic. You need something there to smooth it out, like I don't know… a fall back or something?"

"Okay, okay yeah a fallback would work, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah because then it would be like this…" I spin right back into the routine this time I add in the extra move and it smooth the whole thing out.

When I finish I hear clapping, I turn to Mike expecting it to come from him, but he is just standing there with a smile, I turn around to see Santana walking towards me.

Mike smiles and says "thanks Britt, it's perfect" as he turns to leave.

"What are you doing here?" I say with a teasing smile. "Don't you have work to be doing?"

I hear her heels clack across the floor.

"Yes, but I would rather just visit my amazing girlfriend while she's working." She says with a smile.

"Must be some heck of a girl to pull you away from work, you have barely left all week" I say with a small pout. Santana's been working a lot lately over at Snixx. I mean I don't blame her, she just started her own record label, but I miss spending time with my lady lover.

"She is. She is beautiful, and smart, and funny, and talented, and flexible, and hot as hell." She says leaning in for a kiss.

I press my lips to her and pull her into me. I love having Santana in my arms, it makes me feel completely at peace and at home.

I pull away and stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"I saw the article," I say looking into her chocolaty brown eyes.

"Yeah?" she says leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I say savoring the smell of her hair, it smells like coconut and it makes me think of a tropical island somewhere. That's what I want to do. I want to go to some tropical island for a week or so, just me and Santana. I am pulled back to reality when I feel Santana lean further into the embrace. I am immediately reminded of what we were talking about. "How do you feel about all of this?" I ask her quietly.

She pulls back slightly and looks at me. "Relieved, scared, nervous, stressed, impatient, anxious, angry, is that enough emotions?" she says with a slight smile.

I smile back at her and giggle quietly as I pull her into another kiss.

"I think mostly I am just happy that we are going to get this taken care of. Jim Font deserves everything that he is going to get, and I am ready to have the court give it to him."

I smile at Santana's determination.

"I love you." I blurt it out before I even realize what I just said. Shit. I start to panic a little bit. Is it to early for me to say that. How did that even happen? I… Shit

"What?" she asks looking up at me.

"Uhh.. nothing I just said uhh me too" I say trying to cover it up.

"No you didn't. You just told me you loved me." She says a little shocked.

"Yeah, I did. I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Look Santana I get it, it's too early for me to feel that way and I wish I could have just waited and told you later… shit why do I have to ruin things like this… I just…"

"I love you too."

"I am really sorry… I completely understand if think I am taking things too… Wait… did you just say you love me too?"

Santana looks up at me smiling and nodding. I smile back. I pull her into a kiss. It's incredible. It's the best kiss yet. Full of passion and well, love.

She pulls back with her hands on my cheeks.

"I love you so much Brittany," she says.

"I love you too," I say pulling her into me again.

I love Santana Lopez.

Santana Lopez loves me.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Here we go! Enjoy and remember to review!

**September 8, 2013 – Santana Lopez headed to court with manager Quinn Fabray and lawyer Blaine Anderson**

"Ms. Lopez how are you feeling?" One reporter asks, and for some reason I stop in my tracks and actually answer him.

"I feel nothing but confident, and it is all because I am here for a reason other than my own pride. I mean sure I want to but that son of a bitch in his place, but I am also here because no one should have to go through what I did. No one should lose their job or even be demoted because of who they love. America is changing and it is time for people, and corporations to accept that. I am here to be a role model and stand up for the rights of my fellow LGBT Americans."

He gives me a quick smile and a thank you as Quinn pulls me into the courthouse.

It's the truth by the way. I'm not nervous. I mean it would be weird if I was considering Brittany and I have been staying up late, talking about it. She's so amazing, she sits with me and talks me through the nerves and the fear until all that's left is the desire for justice. I don't know what I would do without her and I hope and pray to god every day that I never find out.

Blaine walks in first followed by Quinn and then me. I take my seat between the two at the desk set up for us and Blaine goes about reviewing the case notes he made. I lean over to Quinn who looks like she might pass out.

"Why are you so shifty today Fabray?" I whisper quietly.

"I don't like courthouses, to many bad memories." She says, her voice laced with nerves.

Of course. I completely forgot that this might be somewhat hard for Quinn. She has so many bad memories in court, starting with her parents' divorce when she was six. She had to testify in court as to which she would rather live with. She picked her mom but things never went back to the way they were between the two. The relationship was strained, it didn't feel like mother-daughter anymore, Quinn said it just felt like two roommates passing each other from time to time. And then of course there is the whole Beth thing. When Quinn was in high school, Puck got her pregnant (they later worked their shit out don't worry). Anyway Quinn decided to put the baby, Beth, up for adoption, which meant she had to go to the courthouse, where she basically signed away her baby. Quinn had been through some tough shit in courthouses, I don't blame her for being nervous.

"Q I am so sorry. I didn't even think about how you would feel being here, if you need to leave I completely understand…"

"No,no, no. No there is no way in hell that I am leaving. This is important. This isn't just about you anymore; this is about making life better, easier, and fairer for all gay people. I need to be here, witnessing history. I just wish I could stop thinking about my mom and Beth."

I reached over for Quinn's hand and squeezed it gently, she looked over at me and smiled lightly as I let go.

It took about ten more minutes before Font and his team arrived. Shortly after that the bailiff came out and said:

"All rise for the honorable Judge Swain."

I rose quickly from my seat and wiped my now sweaty hands on my slacks. Blaine looked over at me and gave me an "it's all good, I've got this" look.

The judge tells us to have a seat as he runs through the basic outlines of the case. Once he's done he turns to Blaine and gives him the go ahead for his opening statement. Blaine stands up buttons his suit jacket and starts:

"Your honor, my client feels as though she was discriminated against time and time again by Tennman Records producer Jim Font. Most recently the company was planning on dropping her based on her sexual orientation. Ms. Lopez feels she has a responsibility to stand up for herself and her fellow LGBT Americans against workplace discrimination. We implore you to rule in favor of equal rights in the workplace."

"Thank you Mr. Anderson."

The rest of the trial went by in a blur of questions and objections. Quinn, Rachel, and I all took the witness stand and testified against Font. Rob even came and testified against him as well. We asked Justin to testify but I guess he decided not to show.

"I guess he decided he couldn't testify against someone in his own company" Quinn said leaning over to me. I nodded and tried to hide my disappointment. For some reason I honestly thought he would do this for me.

I noticed Blaine had been pulled aside briefly. I watched as he returned to the desk.

"You honor we have one more witness we would like to bring to the stand."

"Very well."

"I now call to the stand, Justin Timberlake, founder, owner and CEO of Tennman Records."

I look back towards the door and watch Justin walk towards the witness' stand. He takes a seat as Blaine walks around the desk to stand in front of Justin.

"Mr. Timberlake would you say Ms. Lopez's claims of discrimination are crediable?"

"Yes."

"Why? Did you ever witness this discrimination yourself?"

"Yes, there were times when I too felt as though Ms. Lopez was not being given chances that Mr. Font usually presents to other artists,"

"Do you feel as though Ms. Lopez is correct in saying that she was discriminated against based on her sexual orientation?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of any instances in which Mr. Font might have displayed any homophobic tendencies?"

"Yes."

"Is it true as previously testified by members of your office that Mr. Font has been known to make homophobic jokes and comments in the office?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that Mr. Font urged your board of directors to cut short Ms. Lopez's first headlining tour, thus making it only a United States tour?"

"Yes, I opposed the notion but the board voted in Mr. Font's favor to end the tour."

"Is it also true that Mr. Font had been pushing to have Ms. Lopez fired, even to go so far as to bring in an ally to replace the recently retired Rob Knox?"

"Yes. After Rob retired, Jim pushed the board to approve his pick for the new producer which they did."

"So you would say there were plans in motion to fire Ms. Lopez?"

"Yes."

"And was the motivation to fire her in any way related to her ability as a performer?"

"No."

"Did you wish to fire Ms. Lopez?"

"No."

"Would you agree with Ms. Lopez that Mr. Font very obviously discriminated against Ms. Lopez based on her sexual orientation?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Mr. Timberlake."

***An hour later***

"The court has decided to rule in favor of Ms. Lopez. This means that Tennman Records will be put on the state's list of businesses that need to be monitored for workplace discrimination. In addition members from the California Association for Equal Rights in the Workplace will be meeting with CEO Justin Timberlake in order to help him deal with the internal discrimination issues currently present at his record label. In addition Mr. Lopez will receive 100,000 in legal compensation. Case closed."


	32. Chapter 32

**September 12, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce leave dinner holding hands and smiling**

**September 16, 2013 – Brittany Pierce stops by to visit Santana Lopez at Snixx LLC office**

"Hey Brittany" says Kitty, Santana's receptionist as I walk in.

"Hey Kitty" I say with a quick smile. To be honest I have never been that big of a fan of Kitty because she sometimes seems kind of mean, but Quinn says she is perfect for the job because she can hold up against Santana's "harsh criticism and overwhelming bitchiness". I don't get it, Santana is never a bitch.

"She is on a phone call but you can go ahead and go on in. I pretty sure she would kill me if she knew you were out here and I didn't let you in," she says.

I walk into the office to find Santana facing her big windows. They face out over downtown Los Angeles and you can just barely see the ocean in the distance, it is honestly one of the best views I have ever seen. I mean it's nothing compared to watching Santana sleep, or seeing her face right when she wakes up, or seeing her smile, but I guess those things just can't be topped.

She's on the phone talking in Spanish. I wonder briefly if she's talking to her family. I haven't met them yet. I really want to, but maybe six months is too soon for Santana. She talks about them a lot too though. Especially her older sister Adrianna and her younger sister April.

"No, no, yo sé que quieres conocerla. Mamá, por favor! Yo no sé si ella está lista para ese tipo de presión… Sí, pero no quiero echar a perder esta uno, realmente la amo. Sí se encontrará con ella pronto. ¿De acuerdo? Si te encanta también. Dile a pappi que le mando saludos"

She hangs up and sighs. I don't know Spanish but I did pick up on the words mom and love. My stomach starts to get all tingly at the thought of Santana talking to her mom about me, and I can't help the smile that creeps on to my face.

I clear my throat, as she turns suddenly.

"Hey baby! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I brought you lunch!" I say holding up the bag with her favorite sandwich in it. I decide not to tell her I heard her talking to her mom, I don't know if it would be a big deal to her or not.

"Aww you're so sweet! I actually have a surprise for you too!" she says. I can feel the excitement creeping through her voice and I start to get that tingly feeling that comes before we have sweet lady kisses. But instead of coming around the desk to kiss me she reaches for a folder and pulls out two tickets. She hands them to me, and I see they are tickets to Puerto Rico.

"I wanted to do something special for our six month anniversary so I called Tina and blocked out your schedule for a week so that we could go to Puerto Rico. What do you think?"

"Puerto Rico?"

"Oh god! You hate it! I knew I shouldn't have gone tropical!..."

"Honey! Honey? Are you kidding me? I love it! You got us tickets to Puerto Rico!"

I immediately pull her in for a deep kiss and I feel her wrap her arms around my neck.

"Oh and did I mention we leave tomorrow night?" She says with a slight giggle. I just smile back at her.

"No you didn't but then again when we're leaving isn't all that important, what is important is that we are going to Puerto Rico baby!"

**A/N: **I apoligize if the spanish is incorrcect i used Google translate and we all know how irealiable that can sometimes be, but the translation is something like:

_No, no, i know you want to meet her. Mama please! I just don't know if she's ready for that kind of pressure. Yes, but i dont want to mess this one up, i really love her. Yes you will meet her soon. Okay? Yeah love you too. Tell Pappi i said hi._


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Wow! I really apologize about the wait on this one, for some reason i am hitting some major writer's block here, but i appreciate your patience with me.

Also i want to give a shout-out to StephaniieC who was has offered to help me with any Spanish in the future! And to AB thank you for that, i really do try to be consistent because i know how it feels to wait and wait for your favorite stories to update. Again guys sorry about the wait! Review and as always enjoy!

**September 17, 2013 – Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez land in Puerto Rico **

"Alright Ms. Lopez, here are you room keys and the number is written on the front," the man at the front desk hands me two room keys and smiles.

"And what about the special arrangements I requested for Thursday?"

"All taken care of Ms. Lopez. We have notified the hotel and kitchen staff. We can assure you everything will be just as you asked."

"Great thanks," I say handing him a small tip and smiling.

I look around for Brittany and spot her standing on the back patio of the hotel facing the ocean. I make my way over to her and wrap my arms around her from behind.

"It's absolutely gorgeous San. It is so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined," she says her voice filled with awe. I was the same way the first time I came to Puerto Rico.

"And it only gets better Britt, just wait until we have a chance to really explore the island. You are going to completely fall in love with it."

"I can't wait" she says turning in my arms. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck as she pulls me in for a sweet kiss.

***Next day***

Brittany and I are sitting on the beach. She has her arms wrapped around my waist as I lean back into her. I look out at the sunset and feel like life really couldn't be any better right now. I feel Brittany rub her thumb on the back of my hand as she holds it. It's amazing what this girl can do to me with a single touch. I turn my head and peck her on the lips.

"I love you Brittany." I say quietly

"I love you too Santana."

***Next Day* (Brittany POV)**

I wake up before Santana. I sleepily rub my eyes and look out the window at the gorgeous view stretched in front of me, then I look to my side and can't help but think that view doesn't hold a candle to Santana. She's breathing softly in her sleep and her hair is sprawled out all over the pillow. I lean down at lightly kiss her nose. I pull back and chuckle lightly as she scrunches up her nose really cute like. I brush the hair lightly from her face, as she begins to fidget. She finally opens her eyes and has to blink a few times to realize what's happening.

"Good morning beautiful" I say smiling.

"Now it is" she says with the same happy smile.

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted."

"Well that makes since considering what we did last night."

"Yeah I know I didn't know I could do three rounds, but apparently I can with you." She says leaning in for a kiss.

I kiss her slow and sweet. Savoring this moment.

"I want every morning to be like this" I say softly.

Santana smiles and pulls me in for another slow kiss. We lie in bed looking at the view for a little bit before she finally speaks again.

"As much as I want to just lay in bed with you, I actually made plans for us today."

"Oooo what are we doing?"

"Come on Britt-Britt you know that's a surprise. Now come on let's go get ready."

***Few hours later***

Once we are both dressed in bikinis and a cover-ups, we take a cab to a dock with some fancy Spanish name that Santana pronounced perfectly.

As I'm getting out of the cab I see a huge yacht waiting at the dock. Santana takes my hand and leads us over to it.

"Wait San. Is this ours?"

"For the day yeah," she says as if it is the most normal thing ever. A yacht. As in captains, waiters, the whole nine yards.

"Come on babe the boats going to move soon and we probably need to be on it when it does."

She takes my hand and leads me aboard.

"Hello you must be Santana and Brittany. I am your captain, Captain Santos. Nice to have you aboard. Now as I understand it we are going to be taking a little cruise around, then lunch, and then you have scuba-diving at 1:30, correct?"

I swear my jaw drops as Santana answers. He shakes our hands and shows us to the front of the boat which has a really comfy sitting area. He introduces us to the staff and then leaves.

Santana pulls me down next to her on the small loveseat in the front of the boat. She laughs when she sees my face.

"I knew you would like it," she's says with a giggle.

"Like it? Santana this is incrediable" I say my mouth still open in shock.

"And it's only the beginning Britt" she says with a kiss to the corner of my still gaping mouth.


	34. Chapter 34

**September 19, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce dinner in Puerto Rico**

I still can't believe all the amazing things Santana has done for me. I didn't think I would ever find someone that makes me feel like she does. She treats me like a princess, she makes me feel tingly and warm. It's amazing how just one touch from her can make me feel infinitely better. And when we are holding hands like we are now she makes me feel grounded, like she's never going to let me get lost.

"You okay Britt-Britt?" she asks quietly as we wait for the hostess.

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About you, and how happy you make me," I whisper quietly. There's no point in trying to pretend like I was thinking about anything other than Santana.

She moves our intertwined hands up to her lips and kisses my knuckles softly. I lean into her a little more, savoring the feeling of being close to her.

"If these people don't hurry up and get some service out here, Auntie Snixx might just come out to play" she says jokingly. Still I do know that Santana's getting impatient, and when Santana is kept waiting too long, it is not pretty. Luckily someone comes to greet us and finally takes me to our table. I sit down and start looking over the menu, I can tell it must be traditional Puerto Rican food because most of the dishes are in Spanish.

"San, I don't know what to get. Will you order for me?"

"Sure baby," she says giving me a smile.

"How did you hear about this place?" I ask looking around. I really liked the feel of it. It is relaxing and warm and cozy, it almost makes you feel like you're not in a restaurant at all.

"This was my Abuela's favorite place. She used to take me here every time we came to Puerto Rico."

"How often did you come?"

"Usually every two or three years, you know my dad's side is from here so we used to have some family out here, but they have all died since." She spoke softly giving short answers. I could tell that she didn't want to talk about her grandmother anymore so I didn't ask any more questions. I figure if Santana wants me to know she will tell me. The server came by our table and Santana spoke briefly with him ordering our meals and drinks and then turned back to me. God I loved her eyes. That chocolaty brown so deep it seems like I could fall right in and be wrapped up in it. She smiled at me lightly recognizing my admiring stare.

"Britt I want to ask you something?"

"Okay." I wasn't really sure to expect and it made me slightly nervous.

"I want to know how you feel about meeting my family? They have all been dying to meet you and I really want them to meet the girl I'm in love with."

I was momentarily distracted by Santana's use of the word love. I know we use it a lot now and it isn't a big deal but that doesn't stop my heart from fluttering every time she says it. She's looking at me patiently waiting for an answer. I suddenly remember the question and quickly reply.

"I would love to! I want to meet your family and eventually I want you to meet mine too."

She smiled at me and I could see her release a breath she had been holding.

"Well when would you want to go?"

"Now!" I reply quickly, I slow down a bit seeing Santana's wide smile. "I mean soon. I would like to meet them as soon as possible."

She leans across the table and gives me a peck on the lips stroking my cheek as she does.

"I love you Brittany," she whispers quietly, and I swear my heart flutters for like the billionth time today.

"I love you too Santana," I let out breathily.

The waiter comes with our food soon, and I suddenly realize how hungry I am. The plates look so delicious. There's so many different colors and smells. I immediately dive right in, giving everything a little taste. I taste the meat pie and I don't know if I've ever tasting anything so delicious in my life.

"Honey what is this!? It's amazing" I ask still stuffing food in my mouth.

She giggles at my enthusiasm.

"It's pastelón de carne," with her sexy Spanish accent I love so much. "It's a meat pie made from ham and pork and around it is tostones which is fried green breadfruit slices. It's my little sister April's favorite dish because it's not too spicy, but it still has tons of flavor."

I nod in recognition of her fifteen year old sister's name.

"So what's April like?" I don't want to push her but I want to know more about her family.

"She used to be really super sweet. I mean I remember when she was little she would come into my room at night complaining about a bad dream, and asking to sleep with me, and of course I let her. She pretty much had me wrapped around her little finger. Of course she grew up and you know now that she is fifteen sleeping in her sister's bed or holding her sister's hand isn't cool anymore. She's still an amazing kid don't get me wrong but I just can't believe how fast she grew up, it feels like just yesterday my mom and dad brought her home from the hospital."

I could see the emotion in Santana's eyes and I could hear it in the way she talked. It was so sweet the way she described her sister, it made me think of Will.

"What about Adrianna?"

"Adrianna is amazing. I loved having her as an older sister because she was always there when I needed her and we were only three years apart so we played together a lot. I've just always felt so close to her. She was the first person I came out to, and she was the main person who got me through Abuela rejecting me."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah sometimes but our relationship is stronger than ever now because we don't see each other all the time. When we lived together we fought a lot because we are Lopez's and we are loud and opinioned and brutally honest and when two people like that are around each other for too long it has the potential to go very wrong very fast. What about you Britt what's Will like?"

"He's really goofy and fun, and very forgetful like me, but he is much smarter than me. He is at MIT actually. He has always been more book smart than I am, but he can't dance or sing to save his life. He is also really good at reading people like I am."

We talked more about family. I loved that Santana finally felt like she could open up to me. I still didn't ask about her Abuela though. I just want Santana to tell me when she's ready.

"Britt try this," she says reaching out her spoon for me to taste. "It's carne guisada puertorriqueña. It's like a beef stew."

I reach forward tasting the stew. I am struck by all the different flavors and tastes. The heat, the sweetness, the salt, the flavors go on and on, and the meat is so tender.

"That's so good!"

Santana smiles at me.

"It's my favorite as well as my Abuela's. This was the first Puerto Rican dish I ever had. She made it for me when I was five. Hers of course was a lot spicier and a little more flavorful, but this is still one of the best I think I've ever had."

I smile back at her lightly. We finish our meal and pay the check as Santana leads me back to the hotel. We go up to our room. I quickly tell Santana I have to go to the bathroom. When I come out I see her on the balcony looking out at the ocean. I notice the way the wind flies through her hair, and the way her red dress looks against the night. I walk up behind her wrapping my arms loosely around her. She leans back into me, as I place my chin on her shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky?" I ask quietly. She turns in my arms and places her lips lightly on mine. She moves them slowly before pulling back.

"I ask myself the same question every single day" she says just as quietly. I brush the hair out of her face and look her in the eyes as I kiss her lightly on the nose and place my forehead against hers. We stand there for a few minutes just looking at each other until Santana gives me another peck and reaches for the champagne. She pours two glasses handing one to me.

"Here's to six months together. Every day I realize more and more how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend."

I set my glass down as I pull her into a kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist. She giggles into the kiss, before setting down her own glass and reaching for my neck to deepen the kiss. I feel her tongue slide against my lips and grant it access as she begins to explore. I run my hands up and down her sides and around to grab her ass. I lift her up as her legs rap around my waist. I carry her back into the room laying her down softly on the bed. I quickly pull her dress off as she does the same for me. I turn my attention to her neck as I begin to lay soft, delicate, open-mouthed kisses on her skin. I suck a little on her favorite spot and relish in the moan that escapes her mouth. I can feel her reaching behind me to unhook my bra as I move my lips further down between her boobs and unhook her own bra.

Now in nothing but our panties she takes advantage of my moment of distraction as she begins to kiss my neck softly. I continue to run my hands all over her body and move to kiss her lips as she lays back down. I kiss her slowly. I want her to feel all the love that I have for her in every single kiss. I begin moving my kisses slowly down her body, between her breasts, over her hip bones, down to her thighs. I slowly hold her legs still as I pull her panties off. I look up to find her looking straight at me, as I lower my mouth to her center. I stick my tongue out and run it carefully through her folds, paying close attention to not put too much pressure. I always have to tease her a little bit. I hear her suck in a gasp, which makes my own center ache. I continue to lick and suck hearing her breathing slowly get heavier. I start to feel myself breathing heavier too. It's amazing how Santana can get me so worked up without even touching me. I gently begin to thrust into her relishing in the taste that it Santana. I mean I've tasted her before but it never seems to loose its wonder.

I continue thrusting into her as she squirms, moaning my name a little too. I pull back, garnering a small whimper from Santana as I lay open mouth kisses all around her center, but never directly on it.

"Please Britt." I hear her moan softly. I sends a shiver down my spine and makes me eve more worked up.

I continue kissing lightly before I thrust back into Santana a few more times as she unravels. You know what I change my mind, no view is better than this, watching Santana come undone in front of me. I continue thrusting helping her to ride out her orgasm. Finally I come up to see her hair splayed all over the pillow. I lie down beside her my center throbbing. It's barely a minute before she rolls on top of me and begins kissing my neck. I whimper as her tongue traces my jawline. I'm so worked up already I feel like I might come without her even touching me. She slowly moves her hand down and takes my panties off. I feel a rush of cold air meet my center and I can't help but groan a little bit. She moves her hand back up and slowly begins rubbing my clit before thrusting two fingers into me. It only takes three thrusts before I go falling over the edge. She continues thrusting helping me to ride out my orgasm as I had done for her. Finally she lays down next to me turning to look at my face.

"There's someone in my family I didn't really tell you about," she says softly.

"I don't expect you to San, if it's too hard that's okay. I get that." I said turning to look at her too now.

"No, I want you to know. I want to share every part of myself with you." She says looking straight into my eyes. "She was everything to me. Ever since I was born she was the only person I felt like really understood me. She was the first person to hold me when I was born after my mom at least. She always gave me advice and presents and food. She would always tell me 'Santana you're skin in bones'."

I giggle quietly as Santana smiles at the memory. I can already hear the sadness creeping into her voice.

"She was tough on me, calling me names, and being very strict but she did it because she loved me. She always told me I needed to learn to be strong and in charge so that I could go places in life. She always assured me I could do or be anything I wanted when I grew up. I cursing in Spanish when I would do or say something wrong but I also remember her wiping away my tears after my first break-up. I guess about mid-year of my junior year in high school, I realized I was in love with this girl named Amy. I knew that telling Abuela she might not understand, but I didn't expect what happened. She told me that I shouldn't speak about it aloud, that I should try to suppress it, she even suggested I try dating a friend of hers' grandson. Finally she just walked away, and I never heard from her again."

I could see the tears pouring down her face as I pulled her into me. Stroking her heir and kissing away the tears.

"Shhh it's okay San I've got you. It's okay."

She finally stopped crying after about five minutes. I leaned down pressing her lips to mine, as she snuggled further into me. I knew she knew that I appreciated it, I didn't have to thank her, she knew what it meant to me. I reached down pulling the cover over us both.

"I love you Santana" I whispered softly into her ear.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Oh my sweet baby Jesus. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it! I went on vacation all last week and then i started school Wednesday! Needless to say life has been very fast paced lately, so i really do apologize for the massive delay and the very, very short chapter. I promise i will have more for you very soon but unfortunately I think not being able to update during the week is going to become the norm. I got to an extremely demanding college prep school and i don't know if i can keep up with schoolwork and this story. But let me be clear i am NOT stopping this story, it is NOT on hiatus, i am just going to need some patience from you guys! Thanks for understanding and enjoy!

**September 22, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce land at LAX after Puerto Rican vacation**

**September 23, 2013 – Santana Lopez heads back to work at Snixx LLC**

**September 26, 2013 – Mercedes Jones signs exclusive choreography contract with Movement**

**October 2, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce grab takeout in downtown Los Angeles**

**October 15, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce land in Columbus, OH**

Today's the day Brittany is going to meet my family. I know they will love her especially April and Adrianna but it's still a big step and walking up to my family home in Lima, OH, my hand can't help but shake a little as I ring the doorbell. I feel Brittany's hand slip into mine as she kisses me on the cheek trying to get me to calm down a little.

As the door opens the first thing I see is my dad's wide smile. He pulls me into a tight hug.

"Santana!" He says chuckling.

"Is that her?! Is that mi hija!" I hear my mom yell from the other room. It's not long before my mother appears in the doorway pulling me into a hug, with tears running down her cheeks. "Dios mios! Mi amor!"

"Hola mama" I say with a smile as she steps into the house fully. "Mama, pappi I would like you to meet my girlfriend Brittany."

I notice my parents turning to look at Brittany and smile. My mom pulls Brittany into a tight hug.

"Welcome Brittany! Thank you for bringing my baby home safe" she says still slightly teary eyed.

My dad simply shakes Brittany's hand with a smile.

"We have heard so much about you Brittany, please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Brittany smiles over at me and I can't help but blush a little. I reach for her hand and intertwine our fingers as I lead her through the house and into the kitchen where my mom is obviously cooking something Latin.

"Mama, where are April and Adri?" I ask slightly confused.

"They ran to the store to get April some things she needed for school. They'll be back soon. They can't wait to see you. It's all April's been talking about."

I can't help the smile that sneaks on to her face. April and I don't really talk much about feelings so I never really knew that I meant that much to my younger sister so it's just nice to have that confirmation. I hear the doorbell ring, expecting it to be my sisters I open the door. OH MY FUCKING GOD.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I know it's short but i wanted to get done with that cliffhanger (even though i've kind of left you with another, #sorrynotsorry hehe), i hope i can update tomorrow too. Enjoy.

I felt frozen. I don't really know how long I stood there for before my dad came to the door and realized who was standing on the porch. I stood there dumbfounded. I heard my dad say something along the lines of "Jesus Christo" before my mother came up behind me and pulled me further into the house. She led me into the living room where Brittany was standing, very obviously concerned. She stepped towards me running her hands up and down my arms.

"San." She said quietly. My mother quickly turned to leave. My mind finally registered people yelling at the front of the house. I felt her take my hand as she led me outside to the back yard. As soon as the chilly, fall air hit my face, I began to come out of my daze. Still not entirely sure what was happening I felt her stroke my cheek.

"It was her," I said lamely. I could still feel the shock.

"I know," she replied slowly.

"Why is she here? Why did she have to show up now and bring back all those painful memories?" The shock had worn off, and now all I felt was anger and pain. The pain of being left behind. The pain of being "a disappointment", "a shame", "a disgrace". I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. I willed myself to stop crying. That's not what Lopezs do, we don't cry, we fight back, but at this moment in time I just can't get myself to do anything other than cry.

I felt strong arms envelop me into a gentle hug. I felt her warmth, and her comfort, as she whispered softly in my ear.

"It's okay to cry, honey" she said softly. She knows I don't like to cry in front of people because it shows weakness.

"No it's not I say," removing myself from her arms and pacing around the yard. "She shouldn't be able to have this power over me. She shouldn't be able to send me into a fit of tears just by showing up. Why am I so weak? I should be stronger than this! God damn it!" I say my voice steadily rising. I know she hates it when I yell, so I try to calm my voice.

"Santana." She says stepping closer to me and lifting my chin to meet her eyes. "You're not weak," she says with a firm tone. "The fact that you're upset shows that you cared and loved her, despite the horrible thing she did to you and that takes more strength than anything."

I know she's right. When it comes to things like this, feelings and emotions, she's a genius. I lean up and peck her lips softly, wrapping my arms around her neck. She puts her arms around my waist and pulls me closer, as I nuzzle my face into her neck. I don't know how long we stand there, quietly breathing in and out, before I pull back to look at her.

"You're a genius Brittany."

She smiles slightly "Duh."

I chuckle lightly and take her hand in mine headed back towards the house. She squeezes my hand as I open the door and step into the house once more. I can still hear the yelling from the front hallway. I freeze at the sound of her voice.

"Roberto, please don't you see the stain she is leaving on our family! It is shameful and a disgrace, you know how your father would feel…"

"Stop! Don't bring that up! We both know how dad would feel and it's not how you feel, but regardless I am tired of having this argument with you! We have had it too many times! I have said it once and I will say it again, Santana is my daughter, she is a part of my family no matter who she loves! And if you can't accept that then you won't be a part of my family, mother!"

"Roberto, please think about what you are doing and what you are saying by…"

"I think you should leave and come back when you are ready to accept your granddaughter for who she really is."

I watch as my mother comes towards me and pulls me into a hug. I don't move. I don't hug back. I don't take my hand out of Brittany's. It barely even registers that someone is touching me. I am so conflicted and confused by the mess of emotions in my head right now.

"Don't worry about it Mija, your Pappi has it under control."

I snap back to reality quickly.

"How often does this happen?" I ask trying to sort things out.

"Probably about once a week or so, "my dad says entering the room and taking a seat on the couch. "She comes over wanting to have dinner with us, and by the end of the night she sneaks in the a comment about how I am making a mistake embracing your sexuality. It's absolutely nuts, and I really have had enough of it."

It's a weird feeling of emotions. On the one hand I love my dad for sticking up for me and being firm with my abuela, but on the other hand she sounds lonely, and Brittany's right I do still love her and care about her.

"Do you think she's okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean, you saw her she's fine, just as judgmental as ever" he said with a very obvious edge in his voice.

"Pappi, that's not what I meant if she's coming over her once a week she might be lonely."

"So? You heard what I said to her, I don't want her coming around here if she can't accept her own granddaughter."

I know I should feel glad that my dad is taking my side and defending me, but it just doesn't feel right.


	37. Chapter 37

***Next Day***

"Hon, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah Britt, I need to at least know that she's okay. I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to her because my parents refused to talk to her, because of me. I need to talk to her once and for all and that way if necessary I can cut the cord once and for all. I promise I will be back soon okay?" She asked as she got into the car. I walked over to the car window.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, if her feelings haven't changed San," I said adding in a pout at the end because that usually works.

"Hey put that pout away, trust me baby, please?"

I shift my feet a little. I'm not really comfortable with Santana going to meet her grandmother alone and I'm not really comfortable with the things her grandmother might say to her but as I have learned over the past seven months that I've been with her is that there really is no use in arguing with her, especially when it comes to things like this.

"Fine, but please be careful and text me if anything goes wrong. Got it? Anything. I mean it Santana!" I say firmly making sure to use her full name so she knows I'm serious.

"I got it Britt. I love you," she said leaning out of the car window to kiss me.

"I love you too."

I watch her pull out of the driveway and head towards her grandmother's house hoping that she knows what she's doing.

***Santana's POV***

I drove up to the house. The house I haven't seen in years. The house that I have thought about a million times. To be honest I don't really know what I'm doing here. I have every right to be flat out pissed at my abuela, no questions asked, but for some reason I still feel the need to look after her. For some reason I still love her despite her not loving me.

I step out of the car and hear the sirens that everyone gets so used to in Lima Heights Adjacent. It brings back memories. Memories that I quickly try to push away. I need to stay composed here, I can't lose it, I can't let this trip affect my emotions.

I up the pavement and to the porch slowly. As I reach the steps I start to doubt what the hell I am thinking. Maybe I need to check myself into a mental hospital because this is insane. I look down at my phone and see the number I have been dying to call and remember why I am here. For Brittany.

I ring the doorbell. I hear footsteps and cursing in Spanish behind the door as a tiny Hispanic woman comes into view.

"Santana." She says obviously surprised by my presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something's I need to ask you about. Something's I need to get out of my system once and for all."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Actually I would kind of prefer to talk out here if that's okay with you."

"Sure," she says pointing to the chairs on the porch.

We sit in silence for a few moments, both un-prepared for the visit and both trying to figure out how to start the conversation, we both have needed.

"Okay look I'm just going to come right out and say it, Santana, I still don't support your decision."

My heart sinks. It was dumb of me to think her opinions would have really changed.

"Okay fine, that's all I needed to know, but there is one more thing I want to say to you." I reach into my purse and pull out the slip of paper. "This is my phone number. I don't care if you aren't okay with who I am, I should but I don't. I should be really angry with you for abandoning me, and I shouldn't feel like we're family because the truth is we haven't been a family for years, but I do. No matter how much I should be angry at you and sometimes I am, you are still my abuela, and I still care about you whether you care about me or not. I'm giving you this because I want you to be able to call me if you need help. I want you to have someone there for you, because I know what it feels like to not have someone there for you."

She takes the piece of paper slowly from my hands. I wait for her to say something but she doesn't. So I leave. I walk down the sidewalk back to my car and drive away. It's the simplest goodbye I have ever had. It was effortless, and now I will never wonder how she feels or whether she has changed her mind. Now I can move on.

I pull up outside my house, but before getting out of the car to go inside I fish around for my phone in my bag. When I finally get it I see the number that I got from Brittany's phone yesterday while she was in the shower. I take two deep breaths and dial the number.

"Hello?" I hear man's voice come on the line.

"Hi, this is Santana Lopez, I was hoping to speak with Michael Pierce."

"This is he what can I help you with Ms. Lopez."

"I don't know if you know me or not sir, but I am Brittany's girlfriend…"

"Oh Santana!" he cuts me off, "Yes, yes we have heard a lot about you. Britt talks about you all the time."

I smile at the thought of Britt telling her parents about me.

"Yes well I was actually calling because I have been thinking a lot about my relationship with your daughter and I wanted to know if I could get your permission to ask Brittany to marry me. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone Mr. Pierce and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well Santana, I have never heard my daughter talk about anyone the way she talks about you, it is very obvious that you mean a lot to her and from the emotion in your voice it is very obvious she means a lot to you too, so…"

***Next Day ***

"Please be careful on the flight in," my mom said wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Mama, we'll be fine I promise, it's standard fist class airfare to Los Angeles it's not dangerous or anything."

"You never know!" She says finally bursting into tears. I wrap her up in a hug as Brittany and my dad check our bags.

We reach the terminal a few minutes later. First I hug my dad, thanking him again for sticking up for me, and then I hug my mom promising to be careful and to treat Brittany with respect. They both hug Brittany and before we know it we are headed towards our plane hand in hand.

**October 22, 2013 – Santana Lopez heads back to work at Snixx LLC after hometown visit with Brittany Pierce**

**October 25, 2013 – Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez movie night with friends**

**October 31, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce: Justin Timberlake's Halloween Party**

**November 10, 2013 – Santana Lopez announces signing of former publicist, Rachel Berry**

**November 15, 2013 – Brittany Pierce to choreograph Lady Gaga tour**

**November 22. 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce LA shopping after Thanksgiving**

**November 30, 2013 – Santana Lopez announces signing of new artist, Lorde**

**December 5, 2013 – Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce dinner in downtown LA**

**December 19, 2013 –**

I'm still not entirely sure why Santana had me come here. I mean yeah this is our favorite restaurant but it's closed. I pull on the door expecting it to be locked and almost fall backwards when it opens. From the outside it looks completely dark but as I walk through the door I notice the flickering of candles. I turn the corner and here soft piano music in the background. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust before I see Santana sitting in front of the piano playing softly.

"Santana, what's happening?" I ask softly.

"Shhh," she says coming down and getting me a stool to sit on, "just listen."

She walks back up and sits down at the piano. She begins to play a soft melody, and hum. Finally she starts to sing along with the music.

_This is my love song to you_

_Let every woman know I'm yours_

_So you can fall asleep each night, babe_

_And know I'm dreaming of you more_

As confused as I am as to why I am here, it all flies out my head when I hear Santana sing. I swear her voice is like an angel, soft and sweet. I sit up a little more listening to the lyrics as she sings soft and slow.

_You're always hoping that we make it_

_You always want to keep my gaze_

_Well you're the only one I see love_

_And that's the one thing that won't change_

She takes a deep breath and continues on.

_I'll never stop trying_

_I'll never stop watching as you leave_

_I'll never stop losing my breath_

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_And I'll never stop holding your hand_

_I'll never stop opening your door_

_I'll never stop choosing you babe_

_I'll never get used to you_

I feel hot tears start to form in my eyes. I see her shake with emotion, pouring her heart into the song.

_I'll never stop trying_

_I'll never stop watching as you leave_

_I'll never stop losing my breath_

_Every time I see you looking back at me_

_And I'll never stop holding your hand_

_I'll never stop opening your door_

_I'll never stop choosing you babe_

_I'll never get used to you_

She finishes the song softly and stands, making her way towards me. She stands in front of me, wiping away my tears gently.

"This is the restaurant where we first saw each other from a far, and even then I knew that you were special, but there is no way I could have known how special you are. Brittany, you are everything to me. You are the reason I get up in the morning and you are the reason I fall asleep safe and comfortable. You are my best friend. You are always there for me, no matter what. You never judge me you never think I'm being silly, and you trust me just like I trust you."

She stops taking in a sharp breath as I hear her voice shake.

"I gave up on love a long time ago when the person who meant the most to me walked out of my life, because I was finally being myself. I didn't believe in love, I didn't believe in soul mates or fate, but you, you changed all that. You rescued me. You showed me what it felt like to be loved and valued, and that is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. You're like air, I just need you. I am madly, deeply, hopelessly in love with you. And with all that being said I called your dad a few months ago, and asked for his permission to ask his daughter to marry me. So Brittany Susan Pierce will you marry me?"

I smash my lips against hers, feeling the hot tears run down my cheeks. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her close. "Yes, of course I will, I love you Santana."

"I love you too Brittany."

**A/N: **This is the part where i say goodbye (at least for a while). I am on the fence about creating a sequel if that's something that you guys want make sure to let me know. This has been the most amazing experience, writing for you guys. I hop the ending is satisfying enough, and i hope you know what a genuine pleasure it has been to write this for you guys. Thank you for all your feedback and your reviews and your favorites and your follows and i hope that it was worth it for you.


End file.
